La Descendante
by IfAuror14714
Summary: Il y a toujours eu, à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé, des cas particulier. Mina Bellman, indéterminée, en fait partie. À peine sortie de la guerre contre Cronos que Percy Jackson se fait enlever et remplacer par Jason Grace. Avec lui, deux autres demi-dieux, Piper Mclean et Léo Valdez, débarquent. Les Sept partis en quête, Mina se trouve à être confrontée à la vérité... (Peut-être spoil)
1. Chapter 1

Mina : Les nouveaux

Je me souviens ce jour ou je suis arrivée ici, à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. C'était en hiver et j'étais complétement perdue. Chiron m'a immédiatement placé avec les autres indéterminés dans le bungalow d'Hermès. J'avais dix ans. Maintenant, la guerre contre Cronos est terminée et je n'ai toujours pas été revendiquée, à mon grand malheur. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les Hermès, mais bon sang ! Ça fait cinq ans ! Allo maman t'es qui ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon, a disparu et on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé. La joie quoi. Quand les trois nouveaux sont arrivés, moi, je dormais et plutôt bien jusqu'à

-ALLEZ DEBOUT FEIGNASSE !

-OUAIS, CHIRON VEUT TE VOIR !

Ça c'était les voix de mes deux amis Connor et Travis Alatir. Toujours partant pour un réveil en « douceur ». J'empoignai mon oreiller et leur balançai à la figure en criant

-LA FERME !

C'est chiant, mais dès que je suis réveillée, je ne peux plus me rendormir. Bon, quand y faut y aller, y faut y aller ! Je sortis de mon lit, à contre-coeur, et pris mes vêtements que j'avais préparés la veille pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je sortis du bungalow habillé de mon t-shirt orange de la colonie, une paire de jeans coupée aux genoux, mes cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval et me dirigeai vers le réfectoire, voler une pomme, puis allai à la Grande Maison. Je fini mon fruit et le jetai avant de pénétrer dans la salle de réunion. Je devais être légèrement en retard, parce que TOUT le monde a tourné la tête dans ma direction.

-Euh salut ? Désolé, mais je suis pas du matin…

-C'est ok, Mina. Assis-toi, dit Chiron d'un air grave.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et la réunion commença. Attendez, quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici, pendant une réunion ?! Je ne suis pas une conseillère… Perplexe, je dévisageai les trois nouvelles têtes. Le plus grand était blonds avec des yeux bleus électriques. Tiens, comme Thalia. Le deuxième gars avait des cheveux bruns bouclés avec des yeux bruns hyperactifs. La fille avait le teint plus foncé avec des cheveux bruns. On me sortit de ma transe en parlant

-Mina.

-Hmm ?

-Pourrais-tu faire la visite guidée du camp à nos nouveaux pensionnaires ? demanda Chiron.

-Ouais… Attend quoi ? Qui ? Quand ?

Il soupira.

-La visite de la colonie à nos nouveaux demi-dieux, maintenant.

Ce n'était pas une question. Je me levai et sortis en faisant signe de me suivre aux autres. Dehors, je me tournai vers eux et dis, solennellement

-Décliner votre identité.

-Euh…

Pas des lumières ceux-là. Je me pointai et dis

-Mina Bellman, indéterminée du bungalow d'Hermès.

Ils comprirent enfin et la fille se présenta suivit des deux gars.

-Piper Mclean.

-Jason Grace.

Le blond.

-Léo Valdez, pour vous servir !

Mon regard multicolore plongea dans le sien.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina : La question qui tue

J'étais toujours entrain de le fixer, avec ce regard qui pourrait tuer n'importe qui et quoi, quand il abandonna en levant les mains.

-Ok c'est bon t'as gagné le combat de regard !

-Si tu veux vraiment, mais vraiment faire un truc pour moi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de la fermer et de ne pas passer de commentaire sur ma personne. C'est valable pour tout le monde. Compris ?

Je me retournai et ne manquai pas de fouetter le jeune homme avec mes cheveux.

-Cette fille est…

-Tais-toi ! lançai-je.

Je commençai à marcher, les trois à ma suite, alors que je leur présentais, sans réel intérêt, les différentes installations. Nous nous arrêtâmes au terrain de basket ou se déroulait une partie et je dis

-Un match Arès-Apollon, ça promet. Sauf que, normalement, je suis sur le jeu…et que, ben, c'est plus violent…

-Comment un match de basket peut-il être violent ? demanda Jason.

-Facile ! On a qu'à ajouter le « tous les coup sont permis » !

D'un faux mouvement, le ballon échappa des mains d'un fils d'Apollon qui vint le reprendre près de nous. Lorsqu'il vit Piper, il lui lança d'un ton aguicheur

-Hey, t'es pas la nouvelle toi ?

Elle se figea immédiatement.

-Alors comme ça, tu es venue regarder les plus beau gars de la colonie? T'as du goût ma parole !

Je roulai les yeux et la sauvai d'une tentative de drague, à mon humble avis, totalement stupide. Je me levai et il prit soudain conscience de ma présence.

-À ta place Tom, je m'inquièterais pour le prochain entraînement plutôt que des filles. Tu sais, histoire de ne pas recevoir une raclée de la part de la gente féminine.

Les autres sur le terrain lancèrent des « Bien envoyé ! » et des « Dans les dents ! ».

-Alors comme ça, t'es jalouse Bellman ? Ah ! Je le savais que t'étais folle de moi !

-Ahahah ! Moi, amoureuse de toi ? C'est la meilleure blague que j'ai entendue de toute ma vie ! Je me rapprochai de lui. Je préfèrerais qu'Arès gouverne le monde plutôt que de sortir avec un gars comme, toi.

J'avais dit ça sèchement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Touché.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Dégage Tom.

Je retournai m'asseoir et Piper me dit un léger « Merci ». Je lui sourit, compatissante. Oui, oui, c'est vrai, moi, Mina Bellman peut être compatissante et aimable de temps en temps !

-Y'a pas de quoi. T'avais juste pas l'air d'une fille qui se fait draguer souvent.

-Parce que toi, si ? Sans vouloir être indiscrète, demanda-t-elle.

-Ça dérange pas. Le fait est que depuis un certain temps, les gars de la colonie me tournent autour. Ils ne tentent rien parce qu'on sait pas, je pourrais être leur sœur ! Mais y'en a qui sont plus lourd que d'autre, comme Tom, et je suis donc particulièrement habituée à les envoyer sur les roses.

Elle sembla admirative, puis Léo commença à poser des questions à mon propos :

-Tu viens d'où ?

-Washington.

-Langue parlée ?

-Euh… Je comptai sur mes doigts. Attend, Anglais, Français, Espagnol, son visage s'illumina, Portugais, Grec, évidemment, Latin, Italien, Polonais, Russe, Mandarin et Japonais. En gros, trop.

Ouais, ouais. La plupart des gens qui apprenne que je suis hendélingue -je sais que ça n'existe pas ce mot, mais bon je m'en fiche royalement- sont toujours là à me demander de dire quelque chose en telle ou telle langue.

-Tu pourrais dire le truc que t'utilise le plus dans ta vie ? demanda Léo.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !

-Ok, vous l'aurez voulu.

Je leur souris sadiquement et dis, totalement détendue

-_¡ La granja, la especie de cretino terminado qué no tiene cerebro!_ (La ferme, espèce de crétin fini qui n'a pas de cerveau !)

Ouaip ! Mon expression favorite est une insulte ! Mais attention à ne jamais, au grand jamais, le révéler à ceux à qui je le dis, surtout s'ils sont des enfants d'Arès… Léo rit et sourit bêtement, c'est moi ou il est plutôt mignon quand il sourit ?

-_¿ París dónde dices esto a todo los que te exaspero? _(Je paris que tu dis ça à tout ceux qui t'exaspère ?)

Je le regardai, surprise :

-_¿ Hablas español tú?_ (Tu parles espagnol toi ?)

-_¡ Absolutamente! Mi abuelo era español de la Nueva Orleans_, répondit-il.(Absolument ! Mon grand-père était un espagnol de la Nouvelle-Orléans.)

-Eh merde ! À cause de toi, je suis obligée de changer de langue d'insulte !

Ça fit sourire ses deux amis. Je réfléchis quelques secondes et me décidai à prendre le portugais.

-_E agora, você me entende?_ (Et maintenant, tu me comprends ?)

Il ne répondit pas. Parfait !

-Et sinon, tu viens d'où Piper ? demandai-je.

-Los Angeles.

-T'as pas l'air d'avoir des origines européennes.

-Nan, je descends des cherokees. Et je t'interdis de rire de ça, compris ?

-Wow wow ! Crois moi, j'ai aucune envie de t'insulter. Au contraire, je trouve ça cool.

Elle me regarda, les yeux écarquillés :

-Vraiment ?

-Ben, ouais ! dis-je comme si c'était évident.

Nous parlâmes comme ça, toute la durée restante du match, en riant de tout et de rien. Seul Jason ne parlait pas, se contentant de m'observer, comme s'il devait s'assurer que je n'étais pas une menace. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, se fut pour poser cette foutue question, LA question qui allait envenimer notre relation pour quelques temps

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été revendiquée ?

Mon visage se décomposa, mais je répondis qu'en même, du mieux que j'ai pu

-C'est ma mère la déesse et il semblerait qu'elle ne veuille vraiment pas que je saches son identité. S'il-te-plaît, ne m'en parle plus…

Il ne sembla pas prendre connaissance de ma dernière phrase, car il revint sur le sujet.

-Mais techniquement, c'est impossible que tu ne le saches pas. Après tout, les dieux n'ont-ils pas jurés sur le Styx de revendiquer chacun de leurs enfants ?

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire la. Mais non, quel crétin.

-Soit tu ne le sais vraiment pas, soit tu mens pour protéger un secret, comme une trahison…

La goûte de trop. Il ne savait pas de quoi j'avais l'air en colère, et d'après moi, Jason aurait préféré de JAMAIS le savoir. Je me levai, l'empoignai par le col de son t-shirt et l'envoyai valdinguer contre le terrain. Les joueurs s'arrêtèrent, Léo et Piper se levèrent prêt pour aider leur ami qui se relevait. Ce fut le silence absolu.

-TOI ! TU CROIS QUE TU AS LE DROIT DE FOUILLER DANS LE PASSÉ DES GENS COMME ÇA ? hurlai-je hors de moi. PARCE QUE T'ES LE FILS DE ZEUS, C'EST ÇA ?

-On dit Jupiter et comment sais-tu pour mon père ?

-Ok. PRIMO Zeus ou Jupiter, ON S'EN FOUT C'EST LE MÊME ABRUTI !

Le tonnerre retentit dans le ciel, mais je m'en foutais royalement.

-Et puis, t'es pas le premier qu'on a ici ! Il y a déjà eu Thalia Grace.

Je respirai un bon coup, puis continuai mon chialage :

-La prochaine fois que tu vas me poser des questions, ou encore douter de la sincérité de mes paroles, JE TE DÉCAPITES !

Il était sur ses gardes et semblait près à sortir son épée.

-Et parfaitement entre nous, on sait tous les deux qui sortirait vainqueur d'un duel.

Je lui avais craché cette dernière réplique, comme de l'acide, au visage, avant de partir, seule, dans la forêt. Non, mais pour qui il se prenait ! Comment a-t-il pu douter de mon allégeance à la colonie ? Je me suis battue pour elle lors de la guerre contre les titans. C'est ma maison. Je retins mes larmes en sachant pertinemment que lors du souper, car j'avais la ferme intention de ne pas aller au réfectoire ce midi, Chiron me passerait un savon, probablement le plus gros que j'aurais jamais eu. Je fermai les yeux, en soupirant, dans mon grand chêne, le seul endroit où je me sentais à ma place. Moi, Mina Bellman, indéterminée du bungalow d'Hermès, n'ai jamais trahis et ne trahirai jamais mes amis…


	3. Chapter 3

Mina : Le feu

_In the dark  
And I'm right on the middle mark  
I'm just in the tier of everything that rides below the surface  
And I watch from a distance seventeen  
And I'm short of the others dreams of being golden and on top  
It's not what you painted in my head  
There's so much there instead of all the colors that I saw_

_We all are living in a dream  
But life ain't what it seems  
Oh everything's a mess  
And all these sorrows I have seen  
They lead me to believe  
That everything's a mess_

_But I wanna dream  
I wanna dream  
Leave me to dream_

_In the eyes  
Of a teenage crystallized  
Oh the prettiest of lights that hang the hallways of the home  
And the cries from the strangers out at night  
They don't keep us up at night we have the curtains drawn and closed_

_We all are living in a dream  
But life ain't what it seems  
Oh everything's a mess  
And all these sorrows I have seen  
They lead me to believe  
That everything's a mess_

_But I wanna dream  
I wanna dream  
Leave me to dream_

_I wanna dream_

_I wanna dream_

_Leave me to dream_

Les accords de ma chanson préférée se terminèrent doucement. Ça devait faire quatre heures que j'étais dans mon arbre lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un approcher. Un quelqu'un qui pestait en _espagnol_. J'ôtai mes écouteurs de mes oreilles et rangeai mon iPod alors que la voix devenait de plus en plus forte. Je me penchai pour voir qui venait quand, oui j'ai réussi à faire ça, je suis tombée.

-_Aouch_… Stupide branche.

-Ça va ?

Pourquoi toujours _cette_ question ? On m'aida à me relever et je pus enfin savoir qui se cachait derrière les jurons : Léo Valdez.

-Je viens de tomber de quatre mètres, j'aurais pu me casser les jambes, mais non ça va, car bien-sûr, je le fais souvent !

-Whoa calme-toi ! Je voulais juste savoir !

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Je n'avais toujours pas remarqué une masse énorme derrière moi.

-T'es pas sensé m'aider Valdez.

-Pourquoi ?

-Imbécile… Parce que j'ai insulté ton ami !

-Ah… De toute manière, il se souvient de rien alors…

Grace est amnésique ? Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fou ! S'il veut un minimum de gentillesse, quand à son état, de ma part, il n'avait qu'à ne pas m'insulter. Bon, peut-être que je me suis un peu emportée tout à l'heure. Chiron va sûrement exiger des excuses de ma part… Je sortis mon iPod pour vérifier son état suite à ma chute. Intact une chance. C'est déjà un exploit que j'aille réussi à le cacher aux autres du 11. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'ils le trouvaient !

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cet arbre au juste ?

-Je réfléchissais et j'écoutais de la musique, répondai-je.

-Quelle chanson ?

Il essayait de faire passer le malaise de mon insulte. Pas bête, mais complétement inutile.

-_Dream_, par _Imagine Dragons_.

-Cool. J'aime bien cette pièce, dit-il en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire, si… C'est quoi ce souffle chaud derrière moi ? Je me retournai et _Di immortals_ ! Je retins un cri de surprise lorsque je me suis aperçue qu'un dragon doré se tenait face à moi, les yeux rouges. Je remarquai qu'il avait l'air en métal et qu'il m'avait l'air vachement familier.

-C'est… c'est… c'est un dra-dra-_dragon_ ?! Le dra…

-Il s'appelle Festus !

-…gon de Beckendorf !

-Hein ?

-Le dragon que Beckendorf avait réparé avant… Avant qu'il meure… C'était un fils d'Héphaïstos. Et tu sais que festus en latin, ça veut dire _joyeux_ ?

Léo sourit alors que je contemplais ce fantôme du passé.

-Ben, tu viens de me l'apprendre !

Je me sentis, comme, attirée et j'avançai ma main vers l'automate qui me laissa le toucher. Il était brûlant, mais vraiment brûlant ! J'ôtai ma main rapidement et m'attendis à la voire rouge vif, mais elle était normale…

-Comment… Léo examina ma main, ayant vu ma réaction. Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas te brûler ?

-J'en sais rien…

Il toucha à son tour Festus et rien ne se produisit. Je réessayai et constatai que la chaleur était supportable, même… agréable… Léo désactiva Festus et me pris par la main, m'entraînant à travers la forêt.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous Valdez ?!

Il ne me répondit pas. Nous nous arrêtâmes seulement lorsqu'on atteint une sorte de porte en métal avec un 9 écrit dessus. Il alluma sa main –oui j'ai bien dit allumer- et poussa la porte devant mes yeux ébahis.

-Bienvenue dans le Bunker 9.

J'entrai à sa suite et découvris une véritable maison souterraine. _Wow_ juste _wow_… Je sortis de ma contemplation et me rappelai un petit détail.

-Comment t'as fait pour… Ce truc là ? demandai-je

Il enflamma sa main à nouveau.

-C'est le don de mon père, Héphaïstos.

-T'en as pas l'air…

-De quoi ? Ah, je suis pas comme les autres ? On me la déjà dit.

Il rit doucement. Léo me fit la visite guidée tandis que je contemplais chaque chose. Il me parla de sa vie avant l'école du monde sauvage et de ses nombreuses familles d'accueilles. Je lui parlai, à mon tour, de ma vie avec mon père avant qu'il ne meure dans l'explosion d'un navire de guerre. Nous parlâmes assez longtemps sur quelques hypothèses concernant ce qui était arrivé avec Festus, assis par terre. Nous en avons déduis que j'ai un lien avec Héphaïstos, sans savoir pourquoi.

-Dit, tu pourrais faire ton truc ?

Il ralluma sa main pour la troisième fois, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai besoin.

-Au complet Léo…

Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle. Il le fit et je pris sa main. Il ferma les yeux de peur que je brûle.

-Trouillard…

-Ha, fait vite je t'en pris…

Les flammes montèrent sur moi pour me recouvrir entièrement. Je lâchai un petit cri et sa main en même temps, ce qui arrêta le feu. Il s'éteignit et prit mon visage entre ses mains vérifiant si tout était correct. Il soupira. Léo s'attardât sur mes cheveux, en prenant une de mes mèches entre ses doigts.

-Tu devrais te les laisser pousser. Ça serait beau…

-Hmm ok ?

Le cor annonçant que l'heure du souper est arrivée, retentit. Nous nous levâmes et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sorti, je l'arrêtai.

-Léo ?

-Mouais ?

-Ne dit à personne se qui c'est passé avec Festus.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux.

-Parce que j'ai comme un léger mauvais pressentiment quand à mon avenir si jamais ça venait à se faire savoir…

-Eh, t'inquiète ! Avec moi, ton secret est bien gardé ! Et puis, on est ami non ?

Je tiquai. Un ami ? En avais-je déjà eu ? Ici à la colonie, pas vraiment, et avant, non plus. Il tendit sa main vers moi et je la serrai.

-Ami, répondis-je.

Nous arrivâmes à bout de souffle, et moi complètement morte de rire, au réfectoire. Les pensionnaires nous jetèrent des regards en coins, alors qu'on s'affaissait à nos tables respectives. Léo avait manqué tomber en se prenant les pieds dans une racine et avait poussé un cri pas très viril. Il dit

-_¡ Vuelve de allí! _(Reviens-en !)

-_¿ Cómo hago?_ (Comment je fais ?)

Je ris de plus belle alors qu'il se frappa le front avec sa main. Je repris mon sérieux lorsque Chiron toussa. Je fis semblant de ne rien remarquer et ce fut Annabeth Chase, la conseillère des Athéna, qui me parlai. Je sais qu'elle est la petite-amie de Percy Jackson et qu'elle désespère depuis sa disparition. On ne s'est jamais adressée la parole et je crois qu'elle ne connaît même pas mon nom.

-Je crois que tu dois des excuses à Jason, Mina.

Ah ben je me suis trompée. Je me levai et dis :

-Grace je suis désolée, mais tu n'aurais jamais dû douter de moi et, en fait, c'est plutôt à toi de t'excuser.

Je me rassis et des voix s'élevèrent disant : « Mais excuse-toi bon sang Bellman ! » « On joue pas à ce jeu avec le fils du seigneur de l'Olympe ! » « T'es vraiment suicidaire, tu le sais ? » Léo voulu intervenir, mais je lui interdis d'un coup d'œil. Ce fut Grace qui fit taire tout le monde.

-Je m'excuse Bellman. Je n'aurais pas dû te défier, mais je n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi.

-Parfait parce que moi non plus.

Nous mangeâmes dans le silence et les regards sur moi se firent moins désagréables. Lorsque tout le monde eût fini, nous allâmes vers l'agora pour un feu de camp. À se moment, Rachel, notre oracle, énonça une prophétie pour les trois nouveaux. S'en est suivi un duel d'envoûtement entre Piper et Drew, la conseillère des Aphrodite depuis la mort de Siléna. Puis, la métisse s'est fait revendiquer comme étant la demi-sœur de Drew. Sa mère lui a donné sa bénédiction, qui consiste à ce qu'elle soit habillée et coiffée à la manière grecque antique.

-Piper, tu es canon… dit Jason.

Tout le monde rit et Will Solace, le conseiller des Apollon, me lança un défi :

-Eh Mina !

-Hmm ?

-Pas cap' de chanter une chanson.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Juste parce qu'il m'a entendu une fois ! Bon, mon orgueil prit le dessus, comme d'habitude.

-Passe-moi ta guitare.

Les pensionnaires applaudirent pour m'encourager et les paris commencèrent.

-Ok, tu vas faire la chanson du _Hobbit 2 _; _I see fire_ d'_Ed Sheeran._

Je me figeai. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que toute ma journée tourne autour du feu ? Je pris l'instrument et commençai la pièce, réprimant mes questionnements intérieurs.

-_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons_

_If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out father oh  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side_

_And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out father oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me_

_Oh, should my people fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out father oh  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me_

_And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns  
Then my brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out_

_Now I see fire  
Inside the mountains  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze_

_I see fire_

_Oh you know I saw a city burning out  
And I see fire_

_Feel the heat upon my skin, yeah  
And I see fire  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_

Ils applaudirent chaleureusement. Je leur sourit et rendis la guitare à son propriétaire. Soudain, ma tête me fit un mal de chien. Je me la pris entre mes mains et gémit de douleur.

-Ça va ? demanda Léo qui était assis à mes côtés.

Je n'étais même pas capable de répondre. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Les flammes devinrent d'un rouge profond et s'éteignirent. Des points dansèrent devant mes yeux et tout devint noir alors que je sombrais dans l'inconscience. Je sentis, tout de même, des bras me rattraper, évitant ainsi que je me fracasse la tête contre le marbre du sol.


	4. Chapter 4

Mina : Cette semaine… Bordel…

Je me suis réveillé dans l'infirmerie, avec un Léo dans ma face. Littéralement. Lorsqu'il me vit, il recula légèrement gêné. Il avertit quelqu'un dans l'infirmerie et…

-QUOI ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS À L'INFIRMERIE BORDEL ?!

-Léo sort.

-Mais…

-Fait ce que je te dis ! dit une personne que je reconnus comme Will Solace.

Je voulus me lever, mais il m'attrapa et tenta de me recoucher dans le lit de camp. J'ai bien dit tenter. Ouais parce que je l'ai comme un peu frappé dans ses… vous voyez quoi. J'ai pas déjà dit que je suis violente quand on veut attenter à ma vie ? (Oui m'obliger à rester dans une infirmerie est attenter à ma vie !) Non ? Ah bon, héhé… Je sortis en courant de cet endroit machiavélique, oui l'infirmerie est démoniaque, et lorsque je vis Piper sortir de son bungalow en tenue de quête, je l'attrapai par le bras et l'entraînai un peu plus loin qu'où elle allait.

-Hé ! dit-elle.

-Ta gueule, j'essaie de ne pas me faire repérer.

-Pourquoi ? Mina, tu devrais être…

Je la fusillai du regard.

-Justement, si je me suis évadée de cet endroit de fou, c'est pour que quelqu'un m'explique qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier soir, dis-je.

-Ben, t'as fini la chanson, puis tu t'es prise la tête et tu es tombée sans connaissance.

-Rien d'autre, t'es sûr ?

-Euh… Les flammes n'ont pas arrêtées de changer de couleur…

-Vraiment ? Merci Piper.

Je partis vers mon bungalow me changer laissant la pauvre fille d'Aphrodite sur le choc. Oui parce que disons que j'ai pas trop le temps de le faire avant (me changer) ! Alors que je finissais de me préparer, un froid se fit sentir dans la salle de bain. Je regardai mes mains et constatai qu'un givre partait de mes mains jusqu'aux murs de la pièce. Je les retirai vivement du comptoir et tout s'arrêta. Ma réaction ?

-Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ?!

Je sortis secouée et me dirigeai vers l'amas de personnes près de la Grande Maison. Pourquoi… Ah oui, les trois nouveaux partent en quête pour sauver Héra. Je me frayai un chemin entre les pensionnaires et vis Léo. Lorsqu'il m'aperçu, son visage s'illumina. Je m'avançai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras, à sa grande surprise.

-_Controlo el hielo ahora. Hasta la vista, mi amigo_, murmurai-je. (Je contrôle la glace maintenant. Au revoir, mon ami.)

Un flash lumineux fit sursauter tout le réfectoire. Ils étaient revenus. Quelques personnes commencèrent à rire. Je regardai vers la table des Aphrodite et commençai à rire moi aussi. La scène (hilarante) Piper avait un pied dans l'assiette de Drew ! Oh mes dieux ! Sa tête ! Bon sang, ça termine bien la journée ! Mon regard croisa celui de Léo et on se dit mentalement qu'on reparlerait demain de mes nouvelles habiletés super géniales (SARCASME !) ! Franchement cette semaine de malade…

Léo : Bon retour ! Euh…

Franchement, si on m'avait dit quand revenant de cette quête de la mort-qui-tue, si je revenais, on me nommerait conseiller en chef de mon bungalow, je serais parti à rire comme un crétin ! Vraiment, aujourd'hui, quand je me suis levé, j'ai cru entendre la (humhum !) douce (humhum !) voix de Tìa Callida alias Héra lorsqu'elle cri, mais je dois avouer qu'elle était plus joli (la voix, pas Héra). Il y a d'abord eu un son de sirène qu'on apporte dans les matchs de soccer (Ndl'A : ou appelé football européen), football (Ndl'A #2 : ou football américain) ou hockey. Ce fut suivi de :

-TRAVIS ET CONNOR ALATIR ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER, VOUS EXTERMINER, VOUS EXPLOSER, VOUS DÉMEMBRER, VOUS DÉCAPITER ESPÈCE DE CR*SS DE P*TAIN DE CONNARD DE MES DEUX !

Un autre coup de sirène

-VOS GUEULE ! PRÉPAREZ-VOUS À SOUFFRIR !

Devinez qui c'était ? BANG ! Wow, je crois qu'elle a commencé à leur lancer des objets… En tout cas, c'était, oui mesdames et messieurs, Mina Bellman la seule et l'unique ! Je me dirigeai vers le 11 et vis les Alatir sortir en courant de chez eux.

-Conseil Léo, n'y vas pas ou tu vas crever, ami ou pas ! dit Connor ou Travis, je sais plus !

Je décidai de suivre ce conseil parce que, parce que, parce que je veux pas mourir moi ! J'ai un cerveau gné ! (Ndl'A #3 : Nan pour de vrai ?) Bon, j'allai donc vers la Grande Maison où je devais avoir une réunion de conseillers. En entrant, je constatai qu'il y avait une chaise en plus comparé à la dernière fois, quand on est arrivés. Pas étonnant que Jason siège pour Zeus. S'en suit une heure où on a décidé de construire on bateau super classe qui s'appellera l'Argo II et on a décidé qu'avec le navire on allait chercher Percy Jackson le fils de Poséidon qui est dans la colonie pour demi-dieux romaine. Sérieusement Tìa, t'aurait pas pu l'envoyer, je sais pas, à la bibliothèque ? Ça aurait déjà été plus facile non ? Alors, je sortais tranquilo quand une furie châtaine aux yeux multicolores me sauta dessus et m'entraîna à sa suite vers l'arène. Rendu, nous nous assîmes dans les estrades et regardâmes les combats qui se déroulaient sous nos yeux. Elle brisa le silence :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé concernant la Prophétie ?

-Hein ? Euh… Ben… C'était quoi déjà ?

-Idiot… soupira-t-elle. Écoute bien cette fois Valdez :

_Sept sang-mêlé obéiront à leur sort_

_Sous les flammes ou la tempête, le monde doit tomber_

_Serment sera tenu en un souffle dernier_

_Des ennemis viendront en armes devant les Portes de la Mort…_

-Ouais ! Ben, Rachel a dit une autre prophétie.

-Et ?

-Et voilà, je te la dis pas, t'avais qu'à être patiente !

Elle me tira puérilement la langue et me frappa l'épaule, tandis que je lui emmêlai les cheveux avec ma main en la poussant. Elle cessa de rire.

-S'il-te-plaît Léo…

-T'as gagné. C'est pas vraiment une prophétie, mais plus un avertissement :

_Le jour où le fils des flammes posera le pied sur l'île perdue,_

_Le compte à rebours commencera,_

_Pour celle qui est enfin ce qu'elle est devenue_

_La maison des semi-immortels sera attaquée,_

_Lorsque les Aigles marcheront sur elle sans pitiés_

_Mais forte, fière et libre, sur la colline de la sagesse elle se tiendra,_

_La Descendante…_

Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais dès le premier vers, Mina retenue son souffle. Elle sembla confuse. Je crois pas que c'est le bon moment pour lui poser des questions sur son nouveau pouvoir sur la glace.

-Ça va ? demandai-je.

-Ouais, je… Ça te dirait d'aller t'entraîner ?

-Ouais.

Nous descendîmes les marches et allâmes sur le sol de sable.

-Dis, t'as pas d'armes hein ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Euh, pas vraiment. Un marteau ça compte ?

-Nan. Elle se dirigea vers une sorte de cabanon. Viens !

Je la suivi et elle me montra une panoplie d'armes de tout genres. Mina me passa une épée.

-Tu la remettras ici après parce que je crois pas que tu vas t'en servir souvent, hein ?

-T'as peut-être raison !

Nous retournâmes sur le champ de bataille et nous commençâmes le duel. Bon sang qu'elle est forte ! Elle a peut-être l'air d'une fragile jeune fille, mais elle manie son épée vigoureusement et avec vitesse ! Bon, je viens encore de perdre. Juste pour la dixième fois. Juste. Elle m'aida à me relever et me dit d'aller me reposer. Je me rassis donc dans les estrades et la regardai se battre contre un grand Arès bien musclé, puis contre un Apollon trop sûr de lui. À chaque fois, son adversaire perd et elle gagne. Tout à coup, Annabeth entra. Elle s'approcha de Mina et lui offrit de faire un duel, ce qu'elle accepta. La blonde sortit son poignard et la châtaine tendit son épée. Le combat commença doucement, puis il s'intensifia. Au fil des minutes, de nombreux autres pensionnaires se joignirent à moi pour les regarder. Tout se termina lorsqu'elles eurent toutes les deux la lame de l'autre sur leur trachée. Match nul. Annabeth lui tendit la main qu'elle serra alors que la conque annonçant que le dîner allait commencer retentit. Elle se dirigea vers moi et nous allâmes ensemble au réfectoire. Franchement, c'était plutôt relax pour un retour. Enfin, tout va se compliquer quand on va commencer à dessiner les plans et la construction de l'Argo II. Au moins, Mina m'a promis qu'elle m'aiderait parce qu'elle est sûr que je dessine mal, ce qui est a demi vrai. Elle va se moquer de moi pendant longtemps ! Ô joie…


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut ! Je suis de retour avec **_**Mina Bellman**_** et **_**La Descendante ! **_**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris cette fiction, mais je m'y remet je vous le promets ! Pour les fans du **_**Seigneur des anneaux**_**, **_**Le Hobbit**_**, **_**Narnia**_**, **_**X-Men**_** ou **_**Avengers**_**, s'il y en a, dites-moi si vous souhaitez des fanfictions sur ces univers, parce que j'en ai plusieurs en cours de « pensage » (action de penser pour moi). J'aimerais réellement savoir si vous avez des questionnements sur mon rythme de publication ou sur mes histoires. Si c'est le cas, ne vous gênez pas, je suis la pour répondre à vos questions ! Pour revenir au délai entre les publications de chapitres, **_**DylanThule**_** m'a posé une question à ce sujet et sincèrement, je ne sais pas si un jour j'aurai un planning parce que j'écris souvent (toujours !) en mode yolo, donc… Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec Mina dans ce nouveau chapitre !**

**OoOoO**

Mina : RIP Festus et « je hais mes cheveux »

Cela faisait une semaine que Léo, Piper et Jason étaient revenus de leur quête et que Rachel avait énoncé une nouvelle prophétie concernant une descendante… Descendante… J'ai fait un rêve là-dessus il n'y a pas longtemps…

_-Flash-Back-_

_Sur le sol de ce qui semblait la colline du pin de Thalia, d'innombrables cadavres gisaient. Certains avaient un visage qui m'était familier avec un chandail orange, mais d'autres ne me disaient rien du tout et portaient des chandails violets. Une femme toute habillée de vert avec les yeux fermés se tenait devant moi lorsque je relevai la tête du sol. Elle murmura des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens, puis elle se mit à réciter d'étranges paroles…_

_-Jour…flammes…île perdue, compte à rebours commencera, devenue. Maison…attaquée, Aigles…sans pitiés. Forte, fière…libre…sagesse. La Descendante…_

_Elle commença à rire doucement voyant que je ne comprenais rien à son charabia._

_-De qui parlez-vous ? demandai-je. De quoi parlez-vous bordel !_

_-Hahahahaha ! Elle échouera ! Elle mourra comme tous les autres, mais peut-être que je vais la garder en vie pour qu'elle les voie mourir écrasés comme de vulgaires mouches !_

_-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? La terre trembla sous mes pieds. Gaïa…_

_Elle rit à gorge déployée et d'immenses rochers me soulevèrent du sol et disparurent soudainement en me laissant chuter de plusieurs mètres. Je vis le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus…_

_-Fin Flash-Back-_

Ouaip, c'est glauque. Surtout que depuis que Léo m'a récité la prophétie de la Descendante au complet, j'ai de plus en plus de manifestations de nouvelles habiletés. J'ai développé un super sens de l'arnaque, je tire mieux à l'arc, je suis plus habile lorsqu'il faut soigner quelqu'un, je peux faire apparaître du feu et de la glace à volonté et je suis beaucoup plus forte lorsqu'il s'agît de monter une stratégie imbattable pour Capture l'Étendard. Nous avions déjà commencé, avec Léo, à faire des plans pour l'Argo II dans le Bunker 9 et avec cette activité quotidienne, notre amitié a énormément grandie. Encore plus lorsqu'on a eu la même idée, au même moment, celle de faire de Festus -ma réaction ne fut pas du tout exagérée quand j'ai appris qu'il était mort, selon moi, j'ai juste dit super fort un « RIP Festus, t'étais trop cool »- la future figure de proue.

-Ah non ! Là ça va vraiment pas ! dis-je exaspérée à mon meilleur ami qui venait de faire une millième erreur sur le plan du navire.

-Quoi, encore ?

Je pointai la proue qu'il venait de dessiner.

-Elle est pas à l'échelle.

-Sérieusement Mina ? Tu m'arrêtes pour un détail !

Je soupirai et lui répondis très sérieusement

-Ce n'est pas juste un détail. C'est ton futur moyen de transport ! Et compte toi chanceux que ce soit moi qui te le fasse remarquer parce que si ça avait été Annabeth ou un autre du 6, tu ne serais plus de ce monde mon cher !

Il déglutit à l'idée de rencontrer le regard furieux de la fille d'Athéna. Je le comprends, personne ne veut avoir à faire à sa colère. Même moi je l'avoue. Sauf que je ne sais pas si on fait, un jour, un concours de chialage laquelle de nous deux gagnerait… Ça mérite une réflexion approfondie avec Connor et Travis.

-Et comment tu le ferais toi ? me demanda-t-il.

Je reportai mon attention sur Léo, délaissant mes pensées profondes -pas de ma faute si je suis hyperactive et que je ne garde pas le focus sur quelque chose plus de trois seconde- et lui fit signe de reculer un peu son tabouret et lui-même qui était assis dessus, ce qui est évidemment logique, pour me placer devant lui. Je me plaçai de façon à ce que je puisse dessiner en étant dans une position confortable -ce qui ne donna strictement rien parce que c'est tout simplement impossible à faire-, pris la gomme à effacer ainsi que le crayon plomb qu'il tenait dans ses mains et commençai à corriger son « _œuvre_ ». À ma _super-hyper-grande_ exaspération _de-la-mort-qui-tue_, plusieurs mèches de mes cheveux allèrent s'installer juste devant mes yeux comme si elles étaient dotées d'une volonté propre, ce que soupçonne très fortement.

-_Putainerie_ de cheveux ! dis-je en soufflant. J'aurais du me les attacher ou me faire un chignon… Non, ce que j'aurais du faire c'est prendre des ciseaux et les couper, bon !

Mon meilleur ami soupira agacé par mes supposés et je cite : « _Propos désespérants qui m'énervent tellement qu'à chaque fois que tu dis ça, j'ai envie de changer de nom, de pays, de physique, mais de t'assassiner juste avant et après de me jeter du haut d'une falaise parce que tu serais revenue me hanter et aussi parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi._ » Trop d'amour ! Il se rapprocha de moi et prit mes cheveux, les ramenant dans mon dos. Il me restait toujours _LA_ mèche devants mes yeux et il la replaça derrière mon oreille gauche en frôlant ma joue. Juste trooooop cliché, trop _cucul_ pour moi.

-Mina Bellman, je t'interdis de redire encore une fois une menace à tes cheveux ! Juste pour te punir, je te lance le défi de ne pas les couper jusqu'à ce que je revienne de ma quête. Et te connaissant et connaissant ton orgueil surdimensionné, tu ne peux pas refuser ça ! Et _putainerie_ ? Sérieusement Mina !

-Quoi, j'ai le droit d'inventer mes propres expressions !

Je grognai de mécontentement alors que je finissais de refaire le plan. Il me connaissait trop bien et ça, c'est pas bon pour moi parce qu'il pourrait sortir n'importe quoi me concernant pour me faire flancher ou pour se jouer de moi. Je sentis soudainement son souffle dans mes cheveux diaboliques. C'est à croire que son dragon et lui ont ça en commun toujours être derrière moi et me respirer dessus ! Je me retournai pour être enfin face à lui, sauf que je n'avais pas imaginé qu'on était si proche l'un de l'autre ! Je sursautai légèrement et m'empourprai lorsque je constatai qu'il n'avait qu'à s'avancer et baisser un peu la tête pour que l'on s'embrasse. C'est vraiment marrant parce que je ne crois pas que ça me dérangerait vraiment si je l'embrasse là maintenant… Quoi ? Moi je suis entrain de penser à ça, là tout de suite ? Je rencontrai son regard brun chocolat et il détourna le regard, rougissant en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes, mal-à-l'aise. Nous reprîmes contenance et je retrouvai mon air bougon à cause de son défi pour mes cheveux.

-Je te déteste, dis-je.

-Je sais, je sais… Moi aussi je m'aime ! dit-il avec un sourire.

-Je vais te tuer Léo Valdez, renchéris-je.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition et j'arborai un sourire victorieux pendant que nous sortions du Bunker pour aller montrer notre dessin aux Athéna. Arrivé, ils nous toisèrent, puis leur conseillère de bungalow inspecta notre travail. Elle sembla satisfaite et l'approuva d'un signe de tête à notre intention. Juste avant que l'on parte, Malcolm s'adressa à nous.

-J'ai une question.

-Dit toujours, répondis-je.

-Qui de vous deux à travailler le plus dessus ? demanda-t-il.

J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Léo et répondis tout naturellement

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses ! Moi évidemment !

Il m'adressa un sourire.

-Je m'en serais douté…

Il commença à me fixer toujours en souriant. Léo aperçu son petit manège et lui lança un regard noir qui ne m'échappa pas et sortit du bâtiment, moi à sa suite. Mon petit Léo serait donc jaloux d'un Athéna ? Il n'a aucune raison ! Enfin, je crois… Je vais enquêter là-dessus…

OoOoO

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Je vais commencer tout de suite le chapitre 6 pour vous le poster le plus vite possible ! N'oubliez pas de commenter et de me donner votre avis concernant mon message au début du chapitre pour des prochaines fanfictions !**

**À plus !**

**IfAuror**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! C'est à croire que je les enchaîne ! Non, en fait j'ai juste beeeeeaaaaauuuuucooooouuuuup d'inspiration. Je crois que si je continu de faire des chapitres de cette longueur, la fiction sera bientôt fini. Alors voilà, désolé… En tout cas, j'ai vu que vous, chers(res) lecteurs(trices), vous aviez beaucoup apprécié la dernière partie que j'ai postée et ça m'a donné un boost d'inspiration pour la continuer ! Merci beaucoup ! Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre avec le point de vue de Léo ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Enjoy,**

**IfAuror**

OoOoO

Léo : Noyade involontaire (oups !)

Six mois que j'étais revenu de ma quête avec Piper et Jason qui n'est soi dit en passant plus amnésique. Six mois que les gars de la Colonie commencent à tourner autour de Mina. Non mais ! Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Jaloux moi ? Nooooon… Un peu ? C'est vrai que je suis devenu très protecteur envers elle, mais je ne sais pas ! C'est comme si elle attire toute la gente masculine comme le Soleil avec les planètes en attraction autour de lui. Mais pourquoi, _POURQUOI_ est-ce que je ne peux pas me l'enlever de la tête ! On aurait dit un truc d'Aphrodite… Ouais c'est ça ! Elle a une affiliation avec Aphrodite ! Oh lala…

-Eh ! Léo !

Je levai la tête –oui hein parce que j'étais quand même étendue sur le sol du Bunker parce que l'Argo avait été mis à l'eau hier et que j'avais voulu profité un peu du retour de l'espace dans ma planque- vers la provenance de la voix.

-Ah salut Pip's ! répondai-je.

-Ah quoi tu penses ? dit-elle en s'étalant à côté de moi.

-À rien…

Elle me regarda d'un regard qui veut dire : _« Sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que tu peux me berner comme ça mon gars ? Je te connais, alors arrête d'essayer de mentir et crache le morceau. »_. Je n'aime pas ça lorsque quelqu'un semble mieux me connaître que je me connais moi même. Et ce qui est vraiment drôle, c'est que les personnes qui ont cette habileté sont justes des filles, soit Piper Mclean et Mina Bellman.

-Ben, avant que tu n'arrives, j'étais entrain de penser…

-Léo, viens en au fait, me coupa-t-elle.

-Bon d'accord… Je pris une grande inspiration et déballai tout à mon amie. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle ! Je ne peux pas me la sortir de la tête et juste voir d'autres personnes s'approcher d'elle et essayer de la draguer me rend fou !

Elle me regarda d'un regard mi-amusé, mi-compatissant.

-Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Elle toucha son nez en commençant à sourire. Ah ! Oups…

C'est vrai que quand je suis énervé, surpris ou que je ressens une émotion forte, je perds le contrôle de mes pouvoirs et mon nez s'enflamme. Pas très subtil je vous dirais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez elle ? me demanda Piper qui n'essaya même pas de connaître l'identité de la personne à l'origine de mon trouble.

-Je sais pas… dis-je en me recouchant. J'aime son caractère lorsqu'elle rembarre les gens, quand elle me regarde comme si je suis le plus gros imbécile sur Terre, j'aime quand elle sourit, quand elle souffle sur ses cheveux qui sont tombés devant ses yeux, ses yeux dont je ne suis même pas capable de dire de quelle couleur ils sont, lorsqu'elle se bat et surtout j'aime lorsque je la vois parce qu'on dirait que tout est possible quand elle est avec moi… Elle me redonne _espoir_…

Piper me regardait, depuis que j'avais débuté mon monologue, complètement attendrie.

-Léo ?

-Mmh… ?

-Je crois que tu es amoureux !

OoOoO

-Allez Léo ! Ça va être marrant !

-Nan ! Je veux pas y aller !

-S'il-te-paît ! C'est juste une leçon de canoë-kayak ! Il va y avoir Piper et l'Autre con là ! Et puis, je vais être avec toi !

Je regardai ma meilleure amie qui me suppliait de venir avec elle sur le lac depuis environ une bonne demi-heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle appelle toujours, même en sa présence, Jason l'Autre con. Faut croire qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas du tout !

-J'ai mon inspection à faire Mina.

-C'est la milliardième fois que tu la fais. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? On dirait que tu m'évites…

-Je… Non ! Enfin… Je…

Les mots me restèrent coincés dans la gorge. Comment lui dire que c'est parce que je ne veux pas souffrir si elle me rejette ? Comment lui dire que c'est parce que je suis amoureux d'elle ? Moi qui ai manqué faire une crie cardiaque lorsque Piper me l'a annoncé… Je la regardai dans les yeux et flanchai. Elle a ce don pour me faire sentir coupable en tout moment seulement en me regardant de son regard multicolore…

-D'accord, mais c'est de _TA_ faute si je meurs noyé !

Cette simple phrase suffit à lui redonner le sourire et elle se jeta dans mes bras en criant, comme une enfant de cinq ans, un _« OUI ! »_ à peine exagéré. Je me décidai à, enfin, faire quelque chose et refermai mes bras autour de sa taille en enfouissant ma tête dans ses cheveux châtains qui sentaient la vanille je crois. Mina s'éloigna un peu de moi pour venir me donner un baiser sur la joue et je me sentis devenir rouge tomate. Festus se mit à émettre des cliquetis -ouais parce qu'on était sur le pont- qui voulaient dire que ma tête était en feu et je me séparai de mon amie pour m'éteindre. Elle rit en me voyant autant embarrassé et se percha sur mon dos.

-Allez Léo ! Direction le lac ! dit-elle d'un ton solennel.

-À vos ordre chef !

Nous descendîmes du navire, enfin j'ai essayé de faire ça en mode sécurité, sans tomber en entraînant Mina et de ce fait, nous casser la gueule, puis on se dirigea vers notre destination. Ce n'est que quinze minutes plus tard qu'on arriva enfin à ce stupide lac de merde. Durant tout le trajet, les autres pensionnaires nous avaient regardé comme si on était complètement cinglés, ce qui est à demi-vrai. Ben, j'avoue que rire comme des gamins à toutes les fois que je manquais me planter royalement ou que Mina allait presque tomber en glissant les a un peu aidés à avoir cette image de nous deux. Même que Jason et Piper nous ont regardés super bizarrement quand on est arrivé hyper hilares. Genre je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi… En tout cas, on se prépara en mettant deux canoës à l'eau, mais on ne put pas mettre de veste de sauvetage parce que, comme par magie, il n'y en avait plus… Élémentaire mon cher Watson ! Ok faut que j'arrête avec ce délire là ! Délire qui est né lorsqu'avec Mina on a écouté Sherlock. Donc pour en revenir à la réalité, on est quand même entré dans les embarcations et nous commençâmes notre ballade. Jason et moi étions dans le même tandis que Piper et Mina dans l'autre. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous nous amusâmes, Jason et moi, à balancer de l'eau, avec nos rames, sur les filles qui en firent de même. On s'amusait vraiment bien jusqu'à ce que d'un faux mouvement, je tombe dans le lac. J'entendis Piper crier et Jason et Mina gueuler mon nom. Je réussis à remonter à la surface pour reprendre mon souffle.

-Ouh là ! Elle est pas si chaude qu'elle en a l'air ! dis-je à la blague avant de tenter de remonter dans le canoë.

Faut préciser que j'ai bien dit _TENTER_ ! Oui parce que je tendais à peine la main pour m'accrocher au rebord que je fus attiré sous la surface par quelque chose qui me tenait par les chevilles. J'essayai de me débattre, mais c'était peine perdue. Je vais vraiment mourir comme ça ? C'est débile… Je vois déjà l'inscription sur ma tombe : _« Ici gît Léo Valdez qui est mort lamentablement après avoir dit une blague nulle tellement faite de fois dans le monde que ce n'est même plus une blague »_. Je perdis peu à peu conscience, mais avant de sombrer dans le noir complet, j'aperçu un éclat bronzé faucher quelque chose à côté de moi, puis plus rien…

OoOoO

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre du POV de Léo ! À ce propos, le prochain chapitre sera aussi du POV de Léo et ensuite, ce sera Mina et Léo en alternance.**

**Laissez votre avis en commentaire,**

**IfAuror**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut ! Voilà, je vais essayer (ESSAYER ! Juste pour préciser parce que je crois pas que je vais réussir…) de finir toute ma fanfiction avant de poster d'autres chapitres pour poster plus régulièrement. Il y aura seize chapitres en tout, dont le dernier qui sera plus un bonus qu'autre chose parce que voilà quoi ! Je fais ce que je veux bon ! Après avoir terminé sa rédaction, je vais me remettre à l'écriture de mes deux autres histoires, **_**Âge d'Or : Controverse**_** (**_**Harry Potter**_**) et **_**Jours d'Alesia : La Première Prophétie**_** (**_**Percy Jackson**_**). J'ai commencé une fanfiction sur l'univers X-Men qui touchera aussi à celui des Avengers et qui sera en quatre parties. Je vais, peut-être, écrire des préférences et, peut-être, des imagines sur des univers quelconque si vous en demandez. Je dois aussi vous dire qu'**_**Âge d'Or**_** et **_**Jours d'Alesia**_** sont des fanfictions que je considèreraient comme **_**permanentes**_** parce qu'elles sont en plusieurs tomes et seront plus longues.**

**-**_**Âge d'Or**_** (3): **_**Controverse**_**, **_**Vérité**_** et **_**Rébellion**_

**-**_**Jours d'Alesia**_** (5) : **_**La Première Prophétie**_**, **_**Les Démons Anciens**_**, **_**Les Âmes de Pierres**_**, **_**Les Enfants du Ciel**_** et **_**Le Temple des Victoires**_***.**

***Présence de personnages des **_**Chroniques de Kane**_** (**_**Kane Chronicles**_** en anglais) de **_**Rick Riordan**_** qui ont déjà rencontrer des personnages de **_**Percy Jackson**_**.**

**Autre chose : Décalage horaire bonchour ! Je vous rappelle que je vis au Québec donc les heures que je poste les chapitres peuvent être très tardives pour les européens. Merci et désolé.**

Léo : « J'aime les promesses intenables ! »

Je sentis quelque chose de doux contre mes lèvres ainsi qu'un souffle chaud se répandre dans mes poumons. Je commençai à cracher de l'eau lorsque le contact s'arrêta, puis j'ouvris brusquement les yeux. La première chose à quoi je pensai fut : Mina ! Ensuite, je réalisai que je n'étais pas mort. Au dessus de moi se tenait ma meilleure amie, Mina Bellman, complètement inquiète. Pendant trente secondes je ne vis qu'elle, les yeux plongés dans son regard multicolore devenu soudainement sombre. Après, je remarquai que l'on était sur la berge et que plusieurs pensionnaires me regardaient, dont Piper qui pleurait. Celle-ci, voyant que j'étais réveillé, se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je me demandai ce qui avait causé le contact sur mes lèvres et ce que c'était et je retournai à la réalité, réalisant qu'étrangement, j'étais sec.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demandai-je après un moment. Je me souviens avoir été entraîné vers le fond du lac par quelque chose d'accrocher à mes chevilles, puis de quelque chose en bronze.

-C'est Mina, répondit Piper entre deux sanglots.

-Hein ?

-Elle a plongé sans réfléchir en faisant apparaître son épée de je ne sais où, continua à sa place Jason. Elle a tué une créature, puis elle est remontée avec toi, _inconscient_.

Elle m'a sauvé la vie ! D'ailleurs, elle aussi est complètement sèche… Il va falloir que je l'interroge là-dessus le plus tôt possible. Piper se détacha de moi pour me laisser respirer et je me relevai. Les spectateurs s'en allèrent et il ne resta plus que Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Chiron, Mina et moi. Chiron et la fille d'Athéna s'assurèrent que j'allais bien, puis partirent à leur tour en nous disant que l'heure du souper était arrivé. Nous les suivîmes donc, mais Mina partit devant en m'ignorant.

OoOoO

Le repas se passa dans un silence lourd et je n'arrêtais pas de lancer des regards en coin vers ma meilleure amie qui ne faisait que regarder son assiette, la tête baissée, en jouant avec sa nourriture sans un réel intérêt. Lorsque j'eus finit, je me dirigeai vers le Bunker pour avoir un peu de paix. Durant tout le repas, mes demi-frères, demi-sœurs et les autres pensionnaires avaient tout fait pour que je sois confortable et m'avaient couvert d'attention. C'était tellement étouffant que je me suis pratiquement enfui du réfectoire en assurant à tout le monde que j'allais bien. Donc j'entrai et m'installai sur mon banc en face de mon bureau-table de travail. Je pris un crayon et une feuille de papier et commençai à dessiner mes pensées. Je n'entendis pas la porte blindée s'ouvrir, n'y une personne descendre les marches en métal pour venir me rejoindre. Je ne me retournai que lorsque j'entendis des reniflements derrière moi et je découvris une Mina en pleure devant moi. Je me levai immédiatement et la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'accrocha à mon chandail comme à une bouée et elle commença à murmurer :

-Je suis désolé Léo. Tellement, tellement, tellement, tellement désolé…

-Mina, commençai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains et en essuyant ses larmes. C'était pas de ta faute, faut pas que tu culpabilises. Tu m'as sauvé ! D'ailleurs, t'as des pouvoirs sur l'eau pour qu'on ait étés secs en sortant du lac ? Parce que vu qu'on va devoir traverser un océan, tu veux pas venir juste pour que l'Argo et moi on soit sec si jamais il pleut ?

Elle commença à rire doucement et me frappa le torse alors que je la suivais dans son rire. S'en suivit un déclic mental dans mon cerveau quand je réalisai que si j'avais recraché de l'eau, c'est parce que quelqu'un m'avait fait le bouche-à-bouche ! Je m'imaginai des tas de scénarios à cause de cette pensé absolument débile et je devins blanc comme un linge.

-Euh, dit moi Mina… dis-je en déglutissant. Qui m'a réanimé, qui m'a fait le bouche-à-bouche ? Rassure-moi, je n'aie aucune raison de m'inquiéter.

L'intéressée rougit violemment en baissant la tête et en jouant distraitement avec ses doigts. Ah d'accord ! Euh… Réalisant _ENFIN_ ce que son rougissement voulait dire, mon nez s'enflamma et je piquai, moi aussi, un fard.

-Alors c'était tes lèvres qui m'ont réveillé quand je les aie sentis…

-Euh… Oui… répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Nous rougîmes, si c'est possible, encore plus et je me rassis sur mon tabouret en passant une main dans mes boucles brunes, embarrassé.

-Ben au moins c'est pas comme si ç'avait été, je sais pas moi, Chiron !

-T'es sérieuse là ? demandai-je.

-Quoi ?

-Déjà rien qu'à penser à « réanimation », je suis un peu traumatisé, rajoutes en pas !

-Mais, il faut bien que quelqu'un voit le bon côté des choses ! Et de se fait, ça doit être le plus intelligent. Donc, moi !

-Parce que t'es la plus intelligente de nous deux maintenant ? dis-je avec un regard malicieux.

-Mais Léo… Elle prit un air désolé. Tout le monde sait que les garçons n'ont pas de cerveau. Et toi, si t'es pas un garçon, je sais pas ce que t'es ! Ah oui ! Tu es un taco, j'avais oublié !

-Trop de gentillesse venant de ta part ! répliquai-je en plaquant une main sur mon cœur. Je te déteste profondément.

-Trop d'amour Valdez ! Elle mit une main sur son front, prenant un air dramatique. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais si je ne te détestais pas non-plus ! Je mourrais !

Nous partîmes à rire en chœur à cause de nos idioties. Je regardai ensuite l'horloge au-dessus du bureau et remarquai qu'il était déjà neuf heures. Je devais me coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain parce que ça allait être le jour du grand départ pour le Camp Jupiter pour aller chercher Percy Jackson et les autres membres de la Grande Prophétie. Soudain, son visage s'illumina et elle me demanda de l'attendre ici. Elle sortit du Bunker et revint dix minutes plus tard avec un sac. Je la questionnai du regard et elle me répondit :

-T'as bien un lit ici, non ?

-Ouais, ou est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

-J'ai décidé de dormir ici !

Devant mon air incompréhensif, elle rajouta :

-Je vais me changer !

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard habillée d'un t-shirt d'ACDC –elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle pourrait s'endormir sur une de leur chanson et je la crois _ABSOLUMENT_\- et d'une paire de jogging, ses cheveux châtains maintenant tressés. Elle m'entraîna alors vers le fameux lit qui était contre un mur et s'installa dans le fond. Je la suivis et s'en suivit un silence qui fut rompu par nos rires, trouvant la situation bizarre. Ma meilleure amie se tourna vers moi, un air grave sur son visage.

-Léo ?

-Mmh ?

-J'aimerais que tu me promettes un truc.

Je me tournai vers elle.

-Ouais, quoi ?

Elle était entrain de jouer avec la pointe de sa tresse et prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

-J'aimerais que tu me promettes de revenir en un seul morceau et surtout, en vie…

-Mina… commençai-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes tandis que son regard multicolore rencontra le mien, brun. _**Je te jure sur le Styx**_ que je vais revenir en vie de cette quête et que je vais tout faire pour rendormir, pour trèèèèès longtemps, j'espère pour toujours, Gaïa.

On entendit un coup de tonnerre au loin. Je lui ouvrit les bras et elle se calla contre mon épaule alors que je l'entourais de mes bras. Nous ne tardâmes pas à nous endormir…

OoOoO

Ça y est ! Le jour J est arrivé et toute la Colonie est sur la plage pour nous dire, à Annabeth, Coach Hedge, Jason, Piper et moi, un au revoir et bonne quête. Avec Mina, on s'était réveillé tôt, puis étions retournés dans nos bungalows respectifs. J'avais vu rouge lorsqu'un Apollon était arrivé et avait essayé de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle l'avait rembarré avec un beau : _« Non, mais pour qui tu te prend ? Dégage sale connard sinon je te castre ! Todos los jilipollas en nuestros días estos estúpidos... _(Tous des connards de nos jours ces abrutis)_ »_. J'avais souri à cet idiot, très fier de _MA_ Mina ! Elle m'avait enlacé et je lui avais rendu son câlin en respirant un bon coup l'odeur douce de ses cheveux pour que mon cerveau s'en imprègne. Je montai ensuite abord de mon œuvre et regarda pour la dernière fois avant longtemps le seul endroit où je m'étais senti à ma place. Je cherchai inconsciemment le regard de ma meilleure amie et lorsque je l'eus trouvée, je lui adressai un grand sourire auquel elle répondit. Je me dirigeai alors vers la cabine de pilotage, mais elle m'arrêta.

-Hey Valdez ! cria-t-elle. Tu sais que la promesse que tu m'as faite est pratiquement impossible à tenir ?

-Tu savais pas Bellman ? J'aime les promesses intenables !

Je lui fis signe de la main et elle m'en fit un aussi tandis que je commençais à entrer dans la cabine de pilotage pour qu'enfin on en finisse avec Tronche de Terre.

OoOoO

**Ahah ! J'ai rien à dire du tout là tout de suite ! Laissez vos avis en commentaires comme d'hab !**

**Salut tout le monde et à la prochaine**

**IfAuror**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je tiens à dire que je n'ai vraiment pas eu d'inspiration pour ce chapitre (ce qui explique mon copier-coller **_**TRÈS**_** présent)… Désolé d'avance… En fait non, je m'en fous royalement !**

**Enjoy**

Mina : Tu me dragues, tu meurs

Je me sentais abandonnée. Ça faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient partis et je m'ennuyais, mais je m'ennuyais ! Tout ce que je faisais c'était tester mes nouveaux pouvoirs, m'entraîner, dormir, manger, boire, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, tuer des gouttes de pluie, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, envoyer foutre les gars, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, tester mes nouveaux pouvoirs sur des cobayes, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, j'aime les cheeseburgers, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, vive les post-it, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'engueuler avec des pensionnaires, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, _« You didn't see that coming ? »_, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, Hakuna Matata, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, la situation économique est vraiment déplorable mon cher Victor, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, _« It's a trap ! »_, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, j'aime casser des planches de bois sur les gens qui m'énervent, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner, m'entraîner...

C'est cool comme programme quotidien, non ? Bon, d'accord j'avoue que c'est complètement nul. C'est pas de ma faute s'il n'y a personne qui puisse comprendre mes délires et mon cerveau. Depuis que Léo est parti, j'ai presque plus de contact avec les autres et je suis beaucoup plus irritable. Et il ne m'a toujours pas envoyée de Message-Iris ! Dire que je lui avais donné une petite bourse de drachmes… Allez les enfants ! Imaginons une fille qui est complètement tarée -parce qu'elle est la plupart du temps prise dans un délire avec son meilleur ami et que personne comprend- , énervantes et qui a le sang-chaud. Enlevons-lui les seules personnes avec qui elle peut parler ouvertement et avec qui elle se sent bien. Ça donne une fille tarée, solitaire, triste et _super-hyper-méga_ irritable _de-la-mort-qui-tue_. Donc, si on rajoute à tout cela des garçons débiles et stupides qui tentent de la draguer, la fille devient comme une sorte de bombe prête à exploser. Ouaip, c'est moi en ce foutue de bordel de moment là. Sérieusement ! Pourquoi est-ce que tous les idiots de la planète ne peuvent pas arrêter de me reluquer à chaque fois que je sors dehors ? Ça m'énerve ! Je suis juste une fille normale ! Non, mais allo quoi ! En plus, je viens de découvrir que je peux enjôler les gens. Au moins ça c'est pratique. Juste là tout de suite, il y avait Malcolm qui me parlait de théorèmes de mathématique créés en l'an _je-sais-plus-trop-quoi-mais-je-m'en-fou-un-peu-beaucoup-en-fait_, par _quelqu'un-dont-je-suis-censée-connaître-le-nom-mais-que-je-ne-me-rappelle-plus-et-que-ça-change-rien-à-ma-vie-merdique_ et on aurait dit qu'il essayait de faire en sorte que je sois impressionnée par sa _« supposée »_ intelligence d'Athéna. En tout cas, il était entrain de m'expliquer comment il était censé résoudre un problème soi disant compliquer et il m'a lancée le défi de le résoudre. Connaissant mon égo et moi, je n'ai pas pu décliner ce stupide défi, à croire que j'ai du Niké en moi ! Ce qui pourrait être possible… Dans ma tête _« Ok je vais réussir super vite et tu vas pleurer. »_ Dans la réalité _« BORDEL DE *** CE *** DE PROBLÈME DE ***, JE VAIS LE BRÛLER MERDE ! »_ Finalement, après quinze petites (trèèèèès looooongueeeees) minutes, j'ai enfin réussi alors que lui bûchait _(Ndl'A : Tiens ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait ça ! Bon, au Québec, le verbe ''bûcher'' veut aussi dire travailler ardemment, super fort sur quelque chose.)_ dessus depuis une heure. Je me sentais vraiment intelligente !

-Quoi ? Comment t'as fait ça ? me demanda-t-il surpris comme pas possible.

Je le regardai genre du style : _« T'es sérieux mon gars ? Parce que moi-même je sais pas comment j'ai fait, alors ferme ta grande trappe et aide moi à comprendre comment j'ai réussit à faire cet exploit avec mon cerveau complètement nul d'habitude »_ et lui dit en l'enjôlant parce que sa tête était juste mémorable et parce que j'avais envi d'essayer mon nouveau pouvoir sur un cobaye

-_Tu vas te frapper la tête cinq fois contre une bibliothèque parce que tu es énervé._

_« Et parce que j'en ai stupidement envi »_ rajoutai-je pour moi-même. Le plus drôle, c'est que ç'a fonctionné ! Il est allé comme un robot vers la bibliothèque la plus proche et s'est frappé la tête dessus. J'ai éclaté de rire et suis sortie du bungalow 6 -parce qu'on était dedans ce qui est absolument logique vu qu'il est un Athéna- avec Malcolm à ma suite parce qu'il n'avait pas trop compris qu'est-ce qui c'était passé. Quand je lui ai appris qu'il s'était fait enjôler par moi, il a parut surpris et après, il s'est mis à me poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à bout de souffle à l'arène. Il a commencé à me regarder et il s'est jeté sur moi. On a commencé un combat singulier totalement normal. J'avais le dessus tout le temps, mais quelques fois, Malcolm arrivait à prendre le dessus sur moi, mais juste quand je commençait à rire à cause du ridicule de la situation. Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Une minute on est sérieux en travaillant sur un *humhum* de problème de mathématique et après on se bat en riant comme des abrutis. Dites-moi où est le problème ! D'habitude, c'est avec Léo que ça arrive… Oh bordel, il me manque trop ! _« Peut-être que tu tiens à lui plus que tu ne le devrais… Peut-être que tu veux le considérer plus que comme un simple meilleur ami… »_ dit une voix dans ma tête. _Wut_ ? Depuis quand j'entend des voix dans ma tête moi ? Oh mes dieux dites-moi pas que c'était Aphrodite ! Par ces quelques secondes de déconcentration, Malcolm réussit à me mettre sur le dos et m'a immobilisée en se penchant au-dessus de moi.

-Tu sais quoi Mina ? me demanda-t-il un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ?

-Comme je suis certain de gagner ce duel, il va te falloir une conséquence.

-Euh… répondis-je avec mon intelligence dans toute sa splendeur.

-Tu vas devoir venir avec moi au feu de camp se soir.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vois pas de raisons qui pourraient m'empêcher d'y aller avec une jolie fille comme toi !

-Est-ce que t'es entrain de me draguer ?

-C'est si évident que ça Bellman ? répondit-il en riant.

Je vis rouge. Premièrement parce que je déteste qu'on me traite comme une fille facile et deuxièmement parce que personne, je dis bien _personne_ n'a le droit de me draguer. Je le pris par le col de son t-shirt et fis une roulade qui l'entraîna sur le dos. Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il a lâché une exclamation de surprise et me regardait maintenant comme si je n'aurais jamais été capable de faire une prise comme celle-là.

-C'est drôle parce qu'on aurait que nos places ont été échangées, dis-je innocemment.

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien et plantai mon regard multicolore dans le sien.

-Si tu retentes un jour l'expérience de me draguer, sache que ce sera au péril de ta vie mon cher Malcolm.

Je me relevai et parti sans jeter un seul regard derrière moi où il se trouvait encore étendu par terre à se demander ce qui c'était passé.

OoOoO

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je l'ai ENFIN terminé ! Petite question, avez-vous trouvez les deux références faites au début ? Si oui, bravo ça veut dire que vous prenez le temps de lire mes conneries ! Si non, ben **_**YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING **_**?! Ouais je suis complètement folle… En tout cas, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ici au Québec on a un été de merde ! Bon comme d'habitude, laissez vos avis en commentaires (lol au début j'avais écris « laissez vos commentaires en commentaire » genre c'est pas assez précis là ou il faut les écrire) et c'est tout.**

**À la prochaine dans le prochain chapitre ! (si je meurs pas avant)**

**IfAuror**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre décisif que j'avais envi de poster même si j'ai pas encore terminé le dixième bande de chanceux! J'ai encore glissé une référence dans mon texte… Essayez de la trouver !**

**Enjoy**

**IfAuror**

OoOoO

Mina : Qui ? Quand ? Quoi ? Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Ça fait environ, en fait je ne sais plus du tout combien ça fait de mois qu'ils sont partis. J'ai juste arrêté de compter. Depuis que j'ai battu Malcolm, les gars ont arrêtés d'essayer de me draguer, mais je peux encore sentir leurs regards sur moi quand je passe devant eux. Il y en a même qui s'enfuit presque en courant lorsque je les surprends à me regarder. Le fils d'Athéna n'a plus réessayé de me draguer et se contente de hocher la tête dans ma direction lorsqu'on se croise à quelque part dans la Colonie. Mais une fois, il y a un gars -un Héphaïstos- qui a failli faire exploser la forge en manipulant du feu grec alors que j'allais demander des nouvelles des flèches que j'avais commandées. C'est vraiment drôle parce que je fais rien et je sème la panique. Bon, au cours des derniers mois, j'ai fait un effort vraiment, mais vraiment minimal pour faire un peu plus de social. Ça a commencé quand j'ai demandé à Clarisse d'être ma partenaire d'entraînements. À ma grande surprise, elle a accepté et à chaque jour on se retrouve à l'arène pour perfectionner nos techniques de combat. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir se battre avec quelqu'un qui est à son niveau et qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Ouais moi aussi je trouve ça cool de pouvoir m'entraîner avec elle, même si elle ne l'a pas vraiment formulé comme ça… Mais bon ! Clarisse, c'est Clarisse et on ne peut pas la changer ! Alors aujourd'hui, je me suis réveillée plutôt tôt pour faire changement -oui, c'est la phase « je raconte ma vie pace que j'en ai envi » donc voilà- et je me suis habillée de mon t-shirt de _Black Veil Bride_ que Léo m'avait acheté lorsque nous étions passé devant une boutique spéciale à New York durant notre quête pour acheter des matériaux pour l'Argo _(Ndl'A : Dédicace à ma meilleure amie, même si elle ne lit pas mes fanfictions !)_, puis je suis allée au réfectoire déjeuner, la base quotidienne quoi. Je mangeai une omelette, puis me dirigeai vers le stand de tir. Je sorti mon arc et mon carquois du hangar et commençai à tirer vers les cibles installées. À chaque fois, mes flèches atterrissaient en plein centre, peut importe l'angle de tir que j'avais. J'entendis un clappement de main et en me retournant, je vis Clarisse se tenir quelques mètres derrière moi. Elle avait ses cheveux bruns retenus dans un bandana rouge sang et était en tenu d'entraînement.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Tu viens ? Y'a des nouveaux et j'en peux plus d'attendre pour voir comment ils se débrouillent, dit-elle.

-Ouais j'arrive !

Je rangeai mon arme dans le hangar et suivi la fille d'Arès jusqu'à l'arène. Il y avait effectivement des nouveaux, trois d'environs douze-treize ans -deux garçons, une fille- qui essayaient de se battre à l'épée comme les autres pensionnaires présents. Pour ne pas mentir, ils étaient tellement nuls ! Je croisai le regard brun de Clarisse et vis que l'on avait eu la même idée. Quoi de mieux pour s'introduire dans le monde des demi-dieux qu'un magnifique duel de professionnels ! Clarisse les appela et ils vinrent nous trouver.

-Ça vous dirait de voir un _VRAI_ combat à l'épée ? Parce que sincèrement, vos techniques sont vraiment ridicules.

-Ah Clarisse, Clarisse, Clarisse. Tu as vraiment aucun tact lorsqu'il s'agit de dire les faiblesses de quelqu'un, dis-je en me tournant vers les jeunes. Moi c'est Mina Bellman indéterminée du onze, bungalow d'Hermès et elle c'est Clarisse LaRue du cinq, fille d'Arès dieu de la guerre.

-Je m'appelle Natasha et eux, c'est Steve et Tony, présenta la fille. _(Ndl'A #2 : Bravo pour ceux qui auront compris la référence)_

-Cool, je souris. Vous devriez aller vous asseoir dans l'estrade pour mieux nous voir, ok ?

Ils acquiescèrent et allèrent se poster à une place avec une vue parfaite sur l'arène. Nous nous avançâmes sur le sable et sortîmes nos armes respectives avant de se placer en mode duel. Les autres pensionnaires qui étaient là allèrent aussi s'asseoir pour pouvoir profiter du spectacle et les paris commencèrent. Je m'élançai la première vers elle et elle para mon attaque sans difficulté. Nous échangeâmes des coups pendant environ cinq minutes quand je décidai que c'était le temps de mettre un terme à ce combat et de gagner. Toujours gagner. Je fis un back flip en entraînant Clarisse et elle tomba sur le dos. Elle essaya de se lever, mais j'appuyai mon pied gauche sur sa gorge en lançant

-Boom.

Je l'aidai à se relever et on entendit des murmures satisfaits et déçus provenant des estrades. La majorité des spectateurs se sont encore fait avoir et ont encore perdu leur argent. C'est beau l'intelligence ! Les trois jeunes arrivèrent en courant vers nous, tout émerveillés, et nous demandèrent si on pouvait leur apprendre à se battre _« comme nous »_.

-J'sais pas… dit Clarisse.

-S'il-vous-plaît ! dirent-ils en chœur.

Je ris en voyant leur tête. On dirait qu'ils ont vu une vedette de cinéma passer devant eux et leur sourire. En fait, la tête que j'ai fait quand je suis allée voir AC/DC il y a deux ans quoi. Finalement, nous acceptâmes et commençâmes leur formation pour devenir un _« parfait »_ demi-dieu.

OoOoO

-Eh Mina !

-Quoi ? demandai-je en me retournant pour voir qui m'avait parlé.

Ah, c'est juste Travis et Connor.

-Que puis-je pour vous cher compatriotes Hermèsiens ?

-Euh Mina, je suis pratiquement sûr et certain qu' _« Hermèsiens »_… commença Connor.

-… N'existe pas dans le dictionnaire de la langue anglaise, termina Travis.

-Et ?

-Ben c'est ça là. Tu peux pas inventer des mots qui n'ont jamais existés ! dit Travis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça ! s'exclama son frère.

-Où est-ce que c'est écrit ? Parce que je crois pas qu'il y a une loi disant qu'on ne peut pas créer ses propres expressions ! C'est contre la liberté qui nous est donné à notre naissance !

BOUCHÉ ! Désolé, je me suis un peu, légèrement emportée… Bon, ils me regardèrent avec un regard de merlan frit, puis se reprirent pour me chuchoter à l'oreille un plan foireux complètement génial. Ils me demandèrent si je voulais y participer et je répondis oui sans même penser aux conséquences. Finalement, cette journée sera pas si plate que ça…

OoOoO

Je sortais du bureau de Chiron avec Travis et Connor. On avait été convoqués à cause de notre petite blague faite au Apollon. Enfin, petite… Disons qu'on a fait en sorte que tous leurs instruments de musiques et arcs disparaissent mystérieusement. Mais ça valait tellement le coup ! Leurs têtes étaient juste mémorables ! Comme ils sont mauvais joueurs, ils sont allés se plaindre à Chiron qui a découvert que c'était nous et qui nous a passé un savon. Ça leur a quand même pris longtemps pour trouver que c'était nous les coupables. Ils y ont passé tout l'après-midi et le souper. Maintenant, on est tous autour du feu de camp à chanter, rire et parler. J'étais à côté des fils d'Hermès et de Clarisse et on parlait de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que les trois nouveaux d'aujourd'hui se fassent revendiquer. Une fille d'Hermès, un fils d'Athéna et un fils de Déméter. Tout allait pour le mieux. Une soirée magnifique, sans problème…

-Mina regarde ! s'exclama Clarisse surprise en pointant le dessus de ma tête.

Je regardai et vis le symbole d'un dieu. _Oh. Mes. Dieux._ Je me fais revendiquer.

-Salut à toi Mina Bellman, fille de… commença Chiron.

Il se ravisa en voyant un autre, puis encore un autre emblème au-dessus de ma tête. Je les regardai les yeux grands ouverts. Tous les dieux m'avaient revendiquer comme étant leur descendante. Tous sans exception. Ils commencèrent à tourner autour d'un autre symbole qui m'était totalement inconnu. Des murmures surpris s'élevèrent dans la nuit et touts les regards furent encore plus sur moi lorsque Chiron dit cette phrase qui changea tout dans ma vie :

-Salut à toi Mina Bellman, la _**Descendante**_ de tous les dieux grecs et romains, fille de…

OoOoO

**Ça y est Mina sait enfin qu'elle est la Descendante des dieux gréco-romains et qui est sa mère. Mais comme j'ai fait ma grande sadique de la vie, je ne l'ai pas dit ! Gnahahahahahahahahahah ! Selon vous, de qui est-elle la fille ? Laissez vos avis sur ce chapitre en commentaire comme d'habitude !**

**IfAuror**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut les gens ! (Oui maintenant je vous appelle les gens parce que ça me tente pis je voulais trouver un nom pour vous) Je tiens à vous dire quelques petites choses comme **

**#1 : J'ai malheureusement recommencé l'école. Et oui ! C'est dommage… Tristesse… *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ! (Message important concernant le rythme de publication des prochains chapitres à la fin)**

**#2 : J'ai commencé à écrire des préférences sur X-Men, Avengers et autres personnages de Marvel et je sais pas quand je vais les poster. (En trois différents livres pour plus de facilité de gérance pour mon pauvre cerveau diabolique) Dites-moi en commentaire ce que vous en pensez et dites-moi si ça vous plairait !**

**# : ON A PASSÉ LE STADE DES 1000 VUES LES GENS ! Oui j'ai pêté un câble ! Et j'en suis fière !**

**# : Préparer vous à un chapitre un peu dépressif parce qu'il en faut bien un. Sortez la crème glacée au chocolat, les mouchoirs et les biscuits bleus aux pépites de chocolat.**

Mina : « J'm'en fous… »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tout ça est complètement impossible ! Comment c'est arrivé ? Chiron venait tout juste de prononcer le nom de ma mère que j'étais déjà partie à courir dans la forêt pour aller me réfugier dans le Bunker neuf. Prévoyante comme je suis, j'avais apporté des vêtements et des trucs importants en plus de la nourriture qui était dans le frigo. Je savais pas trop quoi pensé de ce qui viens d'arriver. Je prends très bien le fait que je sois la Descendante, mais comment est-ce que je peux accepter que ce soit elle ma mère ? Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont pu se rencontrer ! Mon père m'a dit un jour qu'il avait rencontré une jeune femme à quelque part. Il m'a ensuite expliqué qu'elle était ma mère, mais qu'il a du la quittée parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle. Il m'avait aussi dit que la seule et unique chose que j'ai héritée d'elle est mes cheveux châtains aux reflets caramel. Je tombai à genoux alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues. Je ne veux pas y croire.

-_POURQUOI ?!_ criai-je au vide qu'offrait le Bunker. Pourquoi…

Je voulais entendre des explications je voulais savoir pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais pu savoir qui est ma mère. Dès que j'eus été revendiquée, les autres me regardaient tous comme si j'étais une créature, un animal, un monstre qui ne devrait pas exister. Même mes amis, si je peux encore les appeler comme ça n'ont rien dit. Et dire que je croyais pouvoir faire confiance à Clarisse, Connor et Travis… Comme si le fait que je sois _sa_ fille remettait en question mon droit de vivre. La preuve, ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de venir me chercher ou me réconforter. Stupide amitié… Je me souviens que des collègues soldats de mon père, parce qu'il était dans l'armée, m'avaient dit que lors d'une mission en mer il avait disparu mystérieusement pendant un an et demi et que lorsqu'il était revenu, il m'avait dans les bras ayant à peine quatre mois. Il leurs avait dit qu'il s'était écoué sur une île perdu au milieu de nulle part et qu'une jeune femme l'avait soigné et sauvé de la mort. Maintenant tout concorde parfaitement. L'île, la jeune femme, l'accident maritime… J'ai toujours grandi dans l'amour d'un père, mais quelque fois, la présence d'une mère me manquait surtout quand je voyais la complicité mère-fille de mes anciens camarades de classe à l'école. Et quand mon père est mort ç'a été pire. Déjà que les autres enfants me traitaient de noms à tous les jours quand je suis arrivée à l'école après l'enterrement militaire de mon père, les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré, les insultes et moqueries sont devenues plus fréquentes. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'ai fondu en larmes dans la cour que les professeurs ont pris ma défense. Je me suis ensuite promise de ne plus pleurer, de ne plus montrer mes émotions et d'être forte en me construisant une carapace impénétrable. Ouais… Je n'avais que dix ans et je venais de perdre la seule famille qui me restait dans l'explosion d'un navire de guerre. Dès le lendemain, j'avais préparé un sac à dos rempli de nourriture et étais partie de Washington pour Long Island. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée… C'est comme si en me levant j'avais su exactement où aller. C'est Chiron qui m'a trouvée dans la forêt à l'entrée de la Colonie. On était en hiver et j'avais tellement froid que j'étais au bord de l'hypothermie. S'en suivent cinq années d'entraînement jusqu'à ce que la guerre contre Gaïa commence. Tout à coup, tout change dans ma vie dès que les nouveaux arrivent. Je suis plus ouvertes aux autres et j'ai réussit à me faire des amis… qui m'ont abandonnée ensuite. Je me sens si seule… Sans Léo, tout est vide. Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal quand il n'est pas avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que quand je ferme les yeux, c'est son sourire idiot que je voie ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sens pas complète ? Tous ces pouvoirs, je ne les veux pas si ça veut dire qu'il peut revenir sain et sauf. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui. Je me souviens que j'ai déjà entendu parlé de ce genre de sentiment. Quand ton monde entier tourne autour d'une simple et unique personne… Moi qui me suis toujours fermée à tout ça, je me retrouve dans une situation bien bizarre.

_Toc toc toc_

-S'il-te-plaît Mina ouvre la porte ! On a besoin de toi dans le bungalow ! dit une voix que je reconnu comme celle de Travis.

-Allez Bellman, tu peux pas rester enfermée là-dedans pour toujours ! continua Clarisse.

-On se fait du souci pour toi ! Sort, sinon on vient te chercher même si techniquement on peut pas ouvrir la porte ! termina Connor.

-J'm'en fous…

Ma seule réponse s'échappa de ma bouche en un soupire plaintif et mes pensées dérivèrent vers lui encore une foi.

Léo…

Léo…

Léo Valdez…

Léo Valdez fils d'Héphaïstos…

Léo Valdez fils d'Héphaïstos, conseiller en chef du bungalow 9, propriétaire du Bunker 9 et faiseur de feu…

-S'il-te-plaît, ne meurs pas… Reviens, tu me manques tellement. Je suis perdue sans toi… Mon monde s'écroule à chaque jour. Ne me laisse pas toi aussi, j'ai tant de chose à te dire, de moments à partager avec toi et tant de rire que j'aimerais avoir… T'es pas n'importe qui pour moi, tu es celui qui m'a fait revivre après cinq ans dans le noir total. Tu as apporté la lumière dans mon monde, ne la reprends pas… Je sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais même si tu m'entends pas là où tu es, il faut que je te le dise. J'ai besoin de toi… Je… Je…

Léo Valdez…

Mon meilleur ami…

Mon partenaire de crime…

Mon idiot de service…

Léo…

_Mon_ Léo…

OoOoO

**Oui j'ai encore fait ma sadique de la vie, oui je sais que je vous fais souffrir mentalement avec mon suspense **_**de-la-mort-qui-tue**_**… Maintenant les gens avez-vous une meilleure idée de qui est la mère de Mina ? Voyez-vous où je veux en venir avec cette histoire ? Si oui, dix biscuits bleus aux pépites de chocolat pour vous ! Si non, ben le prochain chapitre c'est le bon ! Ouais, le rythme de publication va être un petit peu malade pour la suite parce que vu que je suis en math forte cette année, j'ai full plus de putainerie de devoirs de cul faique je peux juste écrire quand j'ai de grosse fin de semaine comme là. M'en voulez pas ! Demain, je vais probablement poster le chapitre onze juste pour le trip de le faire.**

**Bon ben, bye-bye !**

**IfAuror**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut les gens ! Voici comme promis le chapitre onze, du point de vue de Léo et où l'on découvre enfin l'identité de la mère de Mina. Certain auront déjà deviné et d'autres, ce qui me surprendrait, non.**

**Enjoy,**

**IfAuror**

OoOoO

Léo : L'île au nom imprononçable !

-Je peux savoir où est-ce qu'on est et qui tu es ?

-Non.

-Eh ! Si je suis pris ici pour longtemps j'aimerais au moins savoir sur quelle stupide île je me trouve et avec qui je vais devoir faire de la cohabitation bordel !

La fille se tourna enfin vers moi me laissant voir son regard caramel, de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Elle me disait vaguement quelque chose…

-Je suis Calypso et tu es sur mon île, Ogygie.

Oh merde…

OoOoO

Mina m'avait parlé de cette île Og-Ogy-Ogyg… _Patente-truc-muche-chose_. Elle m'avait raconté l'histoire de sa propriétaire qui après la première guerre contre les Titans, à cause qu'elle était du bord de son père Atlas, elle s'était faite bannie sur une île pas traçable, sans contact avec le monde extérieur. Et moi, comme une grosse merde, je me suis écrasé dessus. J'ADORE MA VIE ! Vous voyez le sarcasme _de-la-mort-qui-tue_ que je viens de faire ? En tout cas, j'avais au moins réussi à faire parler et être plus agréable Calypso. C'est au moins un truc positif dans ce séjour. Ouais… J'ai bricolé pas mal de trucs aussi et j'ai tenté de réparer la sphère d'Archimède. Ce qui rend le travail super compliqué c'est surtout le fait que plusieurs fils ont grillés lors de mon atterrissage forcé. Oh comme je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que Mina soit avec moi présentement ! Elle pourrait tellement m'aider en essayant de trouver le problème et des solutions accessoirement, elle pourrait aussi illuminer ma journée avec ses commentaires débiles et ses envies meurtrière envers ses cheveux… Elle me manque ! Juste de penser à elle me fait sourire comme un débile mental et juste le fait de penser qu'un autre gars pourrait avoir réussit à l'avoir m'enrage au plus au point. Genre tellement que je brûle littéralement sur place.

-Ça va ?

-Ah salut Calypso !

Je lui souris tentant de cacher ma colère. Elle me tendit une pile de vêtement que je pris tandis qu'elle entrait pleinement dans ma tente de fortune.

-Ils sont ignifuges pour ton information.

-Eh ! C'est les mêmes que j'avais avant ! Comment t'as fait ?

-Du temps, de la patience et c'est tout je crois, répondit-elle.

-Merci !

Elle s'assit à mes côtés et je remarquai qu'elle avait mis une paire de jeans et un t-shirt, comme une personne normale. Elle sembla sentir mon regard sur elle parce qu'elle a tout de suite dit

-Ouais, je trouve ça plus confortable qu'un chiton à l'ancienne et puis, ça fait plus moderne !

Je lui souris encore, mais cette fois-ci avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard. Elle le remarqua bien vite et me sourit à son tour.

-Tu dois sûrement t'ennuyer de quelqu'un là-bas, non ? À la Colonie ? me demanda Calypso.

-Ouais… Ma meilleure amie, Mina.

-Mina comment ?

-Bellman…

Je regardai le ciel étoilé par le trou dans la toile de la tente -parce que oui, on est le soir, ça vous dérange ?- d'un regard rêveur en repensant à elle.

-Elle est châtaine aux yeux multicolores et elle dégage cette aura particulière que l'on pourrait penser que seuls les dieux ont. Elle est spéciale et… Magnifique…

Elle rit doucement à ma description.

-Tu sembles beaucoup l'apprécier, même que je dirais que tu as l'air de l'aimer.

-C'est ça le problème ! dis-je en soupirant. Je suis sûr et certain qu'elle ne me voit que comme un simple ami…

Elle roula des yeux et me regarda d'un regard désespéré.

-Sérieusement ? Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens pour elle et si tu ne lui demandes pas ce qu'elle ressent espèce d'idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je souris vaguement, son caractère me rappelant celui de celle qui fait battre mon cœur.

-On dirait justement elle qui parle… En fait, vous êtes pratiquement pareilles toutes les deux, si on exclut les yeux pas de la même couleur et le fait que tu as l'air légèrement plus vieille qu'elle. Je suis sûr que si on vous mettait côte à côte, on pourrait vous prendre pour des jumelles…

Je m'arrêtai brusquement de parler, prenant soudainement conscience de ce que je venais de dire. C'est vrai quoi, en collant tous les morceaux ensembles ça fait logique ! Tellement logique que je ne ais même pas comment moi, l'être le plus intelligent de la planète et de l'univers en entier, n'ai pas réussis à m'en rendre compte avant ! C'est aussi logique qu'un navire avec comme figure de proue une tête de dragon automate et qui vole ! Bordel que je suis un idiot des fois !

-T'ES SA MÈRE ?! criai-je avec les yeux ronds. Comment ?!

Elle soupira, prit sa tête entre ses mains et me répondit.

-Un jour, son père s'est échoué sur mon île. Il est resté pendant un an je crois.

-Mais comment, je veux dire, tu comprends ce que je veux dire, enfin tu vois quoi !

-Tu sais comment les enfants d'Athéna naissent ?

J'hochai la tête ne voyant pas où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir.

-Ben, j'ai fait la même chose… Sauf que je ne savais pas que son père était un fils d'Hermès et que toutes les personnes des générations avant lui étaient aussi des demi-dieux.

L'union de deux esprits ensemble… Un descendant… DESCENDANT !

-Alors Mina c'est… _La Descendante_ ?

-Oui… dit-elle en regardant ses pieds.

-Waouh… Ça explique les pouvoirs et habiletés bizarroïdes qu'elle a développés et la prophétie.

-La prophétie ? De quelle prophétie parles-tu ?

-_Le jour où le fils des flammes posera le pied sur l'île perdue,_

_Le compte à rebours commencera,_

_Pour celle qui est enfin ce qu'elle est devenue_

_La maison des semi-immortels sera attaquée,_

_Lorsque les Aigles marcheront sur elle sans pitiés_

_Mais forte, fière et libre, sur la colline de la sagesse elle se tiendra,_

_La Descendante…_

Je finis de récité la prophétie et elle prit un bout de papier traînant là et un crayon et l'écrivit.

-Bon. On peut être sûr que le fils des flammes, c'est toi et l'île perdue, Ogygie. Ça veut dire que quelque chose de grave est sur le point d'arriver et qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps pour l'arrêter.

-_La maison des semi-immortels_ pourrait être la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés et _les Aigles_, les demi-dieux romains…

Au fil de nos explications concernant la prophétie, Calypso sembla de plus en plus nerveuse et le regard qu'elle me lança avant de poursuivre la conversation m'en dit long sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Léo… Il faut _vraiment_ que tu partes d'ici…

Elle avait peur pour sa fille.

OoOoO

Je jetai un dernier regard sur l'île ou j'avais habité pendant deux semaines alors que je m'éloignais considérablement au rythme des vagues et du courant. Gaïa s'était pointée sur l'île alors qu'on se préparait pour mon départ et avait essayé de persuader Calypso de venir de son côté, mais la propriétaire l'avait chasée en me suppliant de partir. Je la vis me faire un dernier signe de la main que je lui rendis et me tournai pour faire face à l'océan devant moi. Je lui avais promis. Je lui avais promis de tout faire pour que sa fille reste en vie.

Mina…

Mina Bellman…

Mina Bellman fille de Calypso et _La Descendante_ de tous les dieux…

Ma partenaire de crimes, ma meilleure amie, ma joie…

Mina…

_Ma_ Mina…

OoOoO

**Et voilà, vous connaissez enfin l'identité de la mère de Mina ! Et oui c'est Calypso… BOOM VOUS L'AVIEZ PAS VENU VENIR CELLE LÀ HEIN ?! Laissez comme toujours vos avis en commentaire et à la prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 12

**JOYEUX NOËL LES GENS ! OUI JE SAIS ÇA FAIT LONFTEMPS QUE J'AI PUBLIÉ, MAIS ME FRAPPER PAS ! *****humhum***** Je vais peut-être arrêter de crier là. Bon, il y a quelques choses dont je voudrais vous parler :**

**#1 : J'ai officiellement commencé une fanfiction de Marvel ****en anglais****, mais je vais attendre d'avoir le chapitre deux terminé avant de la poster. Ça va être un concept bizarre de quatre livres en même temps pour compléter la même histoire avec quatre personnages différents.**

**#2 : Je peux pas vous promettre quand je vais pouvoir publier durant l'année 2016 à cause de l'école et de mes très peut nombreux temps libres à cause de ça.**

**#3 : PLUS DE 3K DE VUES PRESQUE 4K SUR LA DESCENDANTE ?! MAIS VOUS ÊTES UNE BANDE DE MALLADE LES GENS ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !**

**Enjoy,**

**IfAuror**

Mina : « Déjà ! Sérieusement, ils connaissent pas ça prendre rendez-vous ? »

Je me rappelle même plus comment ça fait de temps que je suis dans le Bunker à me morfondre sur mon sort. Bon d'accord je n'ai pas fait comme la plupart des adolescents normaux, juste sortir pour se prendre à manger et pour aller au toilette. Non, j'ai bricolé pas mal de petits trucs inutiles et utiles. J'ai médité longtemps sur les récentes informations que j'avais reçues et j'en était parvenu à la conclusion que peut importe ce que j'allais faire, cette nouvelle identité allait me suivre comme un fantôme. À chaque fois que je me regarde dans le miroir, je vois toujours mon regard changer de couleur et c'est comme si je pouvais voir les ombres des dieux derrière moi. Des gens normaux diraient que je suis sous l'effet de la drogue, mais moi je sais que c'est tout simplement parce que je suis leur descendante directe. Ouais. La stupide descendante de l'idiotie d'Olympe au complet et la fille de Calypso. J'ai beaucoup pensé à la prophétie et la ligne avec les aigles me dérange un peu beaucoup. Pendant que j'y pense… L'endroit où allait l'Argo II c'est un camp romain. Avec des dieux romains. ET DES EMBLÈMES ROMAINS ! Comment je peux être aussi conne et débile ?! La *** de réponse était juste là dans ma face entrain de danser la _macarena_ habillée d'un tutu rose pétant avec des paillettes !

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! criai-je dans le vide du Bunker. JE HAIS LE *** DE *** DE *** DE *** DE MONDE ! _(Ndl'A : remplacer les étoiles par les mots de votre choix ! J'adore la censure)_

Non mais sérieusement qui a eu l'idée de prendre comme emblème un aigle ? Un oiseau. Et qu'est-ce qui est stupide comme tout dans la vie ? Les oiseaux ! Ce sont juste des créatures bonnes à rien d'autre qu'à manger et… et… et être stupide bon ! Je me levai de ma position en étoile sur le sol et me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur pour me prendre quelque chose à manger. Je me décidai sur une assiette de cipaille, un plat de Noël consistant de viande/pâte/viande/pâte/viande/pâte, la fit chauffer et m'assit finalement sur le tabouret de Léo. Je vagabondai à travers les différents plans qu'ils y avaient sur son bureau/plan de travail, classant les papiers par date et souriant à la vue de toutes les idioties et inventions qu'il avait pensées. Je m'attardai plus longuement sur celui de l'Argo, rougissant légèrement au souvenir de notre proximité quand j'avais voulu corriger une de ses nombreuses erreurs de proportions. Ce jour-là, je n'aurais jamais pu penser comment je regrette de ne pas l'avoir embrasser, mais je serais surtout partie comme une voleuse et l'aurais évité pendant plusieurs jours après ça. Une larme solitaire s'échappa de mes yeux comme pour me dire _« Eh l'idiote de service ! T'es encore assise sur quelque chose de super pas confortable donc finis ce que tu veux faire pour te désemmerder et lève toi bordel de merde ! »_ Ouh là ! Je crois que ma santé mentale commence à désirer si je commence à me faire la voix d'une larme dans ma tête…

Je me donnai littéralement une claque au visage et secouai la tête, faisant malheureusement tomber mes cheveux devants mes yeux. Je soupirai bruyamment et soufflai désespérément dessus dans l'espoir de les faire retourner en arrière sans résultats. Je me résignai donc, avec un grognement inhumain, à les déplacer avec mes mains et à les attacher en une tresse normale. Je remarquai soudainement une feuille dépassée d'un tas près du mur. Je la pris et fus surprise de constater que c'était le croquis d'une armure avec des armes qu'on aurait dites conçues pour une seule personne dans le monde. En regardant mieux le schéma de l'épée, je remarquai qu'elle ressemblait grandement à la mienne. Au-dessus il était inscrit : _« Trouver comment faire ramener l'épée à son propriétaire »_ Le souvenir de la presque noyade de mon _meilleur ami_ me revint en mémoire et comment mon arme c'était mystérieusement ramener dans l'eau avec moi. Ah… C'est pour ça qu'il m'avait demandé de l'avoir pour l'inspecter le petit diable… Je retournai la pièce de papier dans mes mains et trouvai un genre de texte/poème en espagnol écrit à la main. Je le lus avidement et plaquai une main sur ma bouche à la dernière phrase. _¡ Por mi sierra a cadena adorada! ¡ Me gusta!_ (Par ma scie à chaîne adorée ! Je l'aime !) Il m'aime ? Léo m'aime ? Non… Il a probablement écrit ça pour une autre fille, surement pas pour sa meilleure amie. Sauf que… Bon j'avoue j'ai peut-être un peu d'espoir...

BOOM !

Hein ?!

BOOM !

Mais _what the_-

-PRÉPAREZ LES ARMES ET FORMEZ UNE LIGNE PROTECTRICE AVANT QUE LES CONNARDS DE SERVICE DE L'AUTRE STUPIDE CAMP ARRIVENT MERDE !

Clarisse ?

-BELLMAN, SI TU SORS PAS TOUT DE SUITE POUR VENIR NOUS AIDER À EMPÊCHER UNE INVASION MAINTENANT, JE T'ÉCORCHE VIVE ET TE JETTE DANS LA LAVE !

J'écarquillai les yeux. La ligne… _La maison des semi-immortels sera attaquée,_

_Lorsque les Aigles marcheront sur elle sans pitiés_… Les Romains. Déjà ! Sérieusement, il connaissent pas ça prendre rendez-vous ? Je donnai un dernier regard au poème de Léo et me dirigeai vers le supposer endroit où il aurait caché l'armure. J'ouvris l'armoire bénie et la vis. Je l'essayai et elle m'allait à la perfection. Je pris mes armes et sorti à la course du Bunker sans oublier de le fermer derrière moi. Je me rendit là où tous les autres étaient et m'avançait près de la table des stratèges sous les regards étonnés et soulagés des pensionnaires autours. Ouaip. Le temps de frapper du monde est arrivé !

OoOoO

**OUAIS UN CHAPITRE FINI ! *****Jette des confettis et des biscuits bleus aux pépites de chocolat dans les airs***** Oui malheureusement ma santé mentale ne s'est pas améliorée durant mon absence sur cette fic… Désespérant… Faique j'ai encore rien à dire donc je vais me la fermer et dire au revoir.**

**Joyeux Noël encore une fois,**

**IfAuror**


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde ! Ouais je sais que vous attendiez tous la suite de mon histoire merveilleuse et incomparable… Oulà ! Y faut pas que je m'emporte trop ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et juste pour votre information, le texte en italique est des flash-backs de la bataille contre Cronos.

**Enjoy,**

**IfAuror**

OoOoO

Mina : La Descendante…

_-Flash-back-_

_Je regardai autour de moi. Les autres membres du bungalow onze se tenaient tous prêt à recevoir la vague de monstres qui arrivaient. Nous étions seulement vingt. Dix-sept enfants d'Hermès, comprenant les frères Alatir, et trois indéterminés dont je faisais parti. Aucun de nous n'avait réellement combattu un monstre et je pouvais voir la peur dans le regard de certains d'entre eux. Moi ? J'étais terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée de voir quelqu'un mourir où d'encore aller à des funérailles. Pire encore, de mourir. De savoir que je n'aurai jamais su qui est ma mère. Je me tournai légèrement vers Travis qui hocha la tête dans ma direction, donnant le signal pour l'assaut. Je pris une grande inspiration et lançai un cri de guerre en m'élançant dans la bataille…_

_Je regardai autour de moi. Tout était flou dans ma tête. Je ne me souvenais pas du reste du combat et ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé au reste des pensionnaires. Je regardai mes mains et sursautai en les voyant pleines de sang. Puis je me souvins du sang-mêlé, fils de Déméter que j'avais trouvé en plein milieu de la bataille. Il avait une grosse blessure sur le torse et j'avais essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie, sans succès. Je senti une larme couler sur ma joue, suivie par bien d'autres. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule et je sursautai au contact, prenant mon épée en tentative de me protéger. Will Solace se tenait devant moi, un air désolé dansant sur son visage. Il prit lentement mon arme et la déposa sur le sol à nos côtés._

_-Ça va aller… C'est fini… dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras._

_Je m'abandonnai à mes émotions et pleurai dans son t-shirt. De la rage, de la tristesse, de la frayeur et du soulagement. La guerre contre Cronos était terminée. Et je venais de voir quelqu'un mourir devant mes yeux…_

_-Fin Flash-back-_

Clarisse criait des ordres aux sang-mêlés qui se dépêchaient de s'armer et de placer des sortes de remparts au cas où les Romains décide vraiment de nous sauter à la figure et de nous exterminer comme des Daleks. C'était nouveau pour bien des gens, incluant moi. Se battre chez-soi. Véritablement sentir le besoin de protéger cet endroit à tout prix. Je me dirigeai vers la tente des stratèges et entrai, saluant d'un mouvement de tête Chiron et les enfants d'Athéna les plus âgés. Nous avons parlé longuement sur le plan à adopter pour finalement conclure que quelqu'un devrait se représenter comme étant le leader de notre camp. Malcolm donna l'idée de faire un vote rapide à main levée avec les pensionnaires et s'y attela aussitôt que nous soyons sortit dehors. Il se trouva une mini-scène de fortune pour pouvoir bien voir tout le monde et demanda une moment d'attention. Tous se turent et attendirent se qu'il avait à dire.

-Je sais que vous êtes tous stressés par l'arrivée imminente des Romains, mais nous devons d'abord essayer une manière diplomatique avant d'attaquer.

Certains protestèrent, majoritairement les enfants d'Arès, disant que la discussion entre leur augure et Rachel n'avait pas fonctionnée. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et continua.

-Nous allons voter à main levée pour un chef de guerre qui sera en première ligne pour parler avec eux. Si ça, ça ne fonctionne pas, alors nous aurons au moins gagné un peu de temps pour leur réserver la surprise du siècle.

Il s'arrêta et je constatai que tout le monde semblait comprendre et accepter ce point de vue là.

-Qui veut se présenter pour représenter la Colonie ? demanda-t-il.

À ma grande surprise, personne ne leva le petit doigt et ils restèrent tous à leur place.

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Clarisse qui me répondit par un haussement des épaules. C'est bizarre. D'habitude, elle veut toujours être la chef de guerre et diriger tout le monde. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? Connor s'avança alors à l'avant de la foule suivit par Travis. Je soupirai de soulagement même s'ils ne sont pas les meilleurs exemples de diplomates avec leurs réputations de voleurs.

-Je vote pour Mina Bellman, fille de Calypso, dit le plus jeune haut et fort.

Bon choix. Très bon- QUOI ?! Des dizaines d'autres voix s'élevèrent en approbation alors que je me tournais vers Chiron pour qu'il réagisse. Ce qu'il a fait : RIEN ! Malcolm reprit dons la parole.

-Bien ! Alors on est tous d'accord, Mina sera notre représentante.

-Mais c'est une conspiration ?! Je suis vraiment obligée ?

Tous acquiescèrent en même temps. Je levai les bras en l'air en soupirant bruyamment et me résignai à prendre en charge cette partie de notre plan. Je retournai dans la tente des stratèges et me préparai mentalement pour la catastrophe qui va se produire dans les prochaines minutes. J'ai interdit toutes sortes de blessures mortelles à l'encontre de nos cousins au grand désarroi de certains dont on ne dira pas l'identité parce que c'est comme évident. Pas le droit de tuer. Je ressorti donc à nouveau et me dirigeai vers le bord des barricades où j'aurais un bon point de vue sur la bande d'idiots de service qui croient qu'ils peuvent envahir MA colonie comme ça juste en se pointant sans stupide rendez-vous avec leur petits uniformes ridicules qui leur donne l'air de moineaux. Des fois je me demande vraiment si je suis la seule personne dans l'univers de la vie absolue qui soit intelligente. Non, je ne suis pas du tout entrain de faire une crise de narcissisme ! Pas du tout !

-Eh ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous marchez sur ma pelouse ?

Bon je crois que leur chef m'a vue. C'est vrai quoi, j'étais pas tellement subtile en criant comme ça. Il s'est avancé à l'avant et j'ai pu mieux le détailler. Il était maigre avec des cheveux blonds pâles. D'après ce que m'a dit Rachel, ce gars est l'augure du Camp Jupiter qui fou tout le temps la merde partout où il va. Octave je crois qu'il s'appelle l'abruti.

-Qui es-tu _greace_ ? Et tu es mieux de ne pas me mentir ou tu subiras les foudres de Jupiter en premier ! (Grecque)

Je souris machiavéliquement.

-Je suis Mina Bellman, fille légitime de Calypso et Descendante de l'Olympe ρωμαϊκός, répondai-je. (_romaïkós_) (romain)

Il me regarda le visage tordu par la colère.

-Ce titre d'existe pas espèce de menteuse !

Je perdis mon sourire et une détermination inhabituelle se logea dans mon esprit.

-Tu ne devrais pas me parler comme ça.

-Sinon quoi? dit-il en riant.

-Tu verras ton pire cauchemar.

Il se tourna vers les soldats qui l'entourent.

-Détruisez-moi ce mur !

Je sautai en bas des remparts et me mis à l'abri alors qu'ils faisaient exploser l'endroit où je me trouvais trente seconde plus tôt. Le bruit me sonna quelques secondes, puis je me relevai en secouant la tête. Les pensionnaires me regardaient la mine déconfite.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, souvenez-vous de qui vous êtes, d'où vous venez. Souvenez-vous de la bataille contre Cronos et de comment nous l'avons vaincu ! Souvenez-vous de vos frères, de vos sœurs et de vos amis ! Souvenez-vous de votre vie et battez-vous pour elle ! dis-je d'une voix forte.

Je fis un léger mouvement de tête en direction de Will et de son équipe qui selon le plan irait empêcher les Romains de nous bombarder encore. Il me sourit une dernière fois avant de partir. Je regardai chaque personne en face de moi.

-Trouvez-moi la fille ! cria Octave.

Je m'avançai vers le trou et criai à mon tour :

-Salut ! C'est moi que tu cherches ? Ben crève !

Je me retournai une dernière fois vers les sang-mêlés.

_Une drakaïna courut vers moi…_

Mes yeux prirent une teinte bleutée légèrement grise.

_Je levai mon épée devant moi…_

Le tonnerre gronda.

_Nous échangeâmes quelques coups violents…_

Et un éclair perça le ciel.

_Je plantai ma lame dans son cœur la réduisant en poussière dorée…_

-Pour la Colonie…

_Le jour où le fils des flammes posera le pied sur l'île perdue,_

_Le compte à rebours commencera,_

_Pour celle qui est enfin ce qu'elle est devenue_

_La maison des semi-immortels sera attaquée,_

_Lorsque les Aigles marcheront sur elle sans pitiés_

_Mais forte, fière et libre, sur la colline de la sagesse elle se tiendra,_

_La Descendante…_

OoOoO

**Alors… ENFIN UN AUTRE STUPIDE CHAPITRE LES GENS ! WOUHOU ! BISCUITS BLEUS AUX PÉPITES DE CHOCOLAT POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! Dites-moi vos avis en commentaire !**

**À la prochaine,**

**IfAuror**


	14. Chapter 14

**SAAAAALUUUUUT LEEEEES GEEEEENS ! Voici votre nouveau chapitre de la journée !**

**Enjoy,**

**IfAuror**

Léo : BOOM ! DANS TA FACE BORDEL !

On avait réussit à faire le remède d'Asclépios qui pourrait supposément rendre la vie à quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de mourir. Quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi ça va servir dans nos vies merdiques ?! Non ? Ben merde alors. J'ai d'autres choses à faire comme m'assurer que j'ai bel et bien réussi à reconstruire Festus dans la coque de l'Argo. Oui c'est pour ça que j'ai passé des jours entiers caché dans la salle des machines tout seul à me parler dans le vide. Parce que j'ai un plan mesdames et messieurs. Oui ! Un plan ! Bon, mon plan maintenant. C'est simple. Ben dans ma tête il est simple, mais je sais pas si je vais réussir à le mettre à exécution parce qu'ON VA QUAND MÊME SE BATTRE CONTRE UNE TRONCHE DE TERRE QUI EST JUSTE LÉGÈREMENT IMMORTELLE ET QUI S'APPELLE LA MERDIQUE GAÏA ! Ouais, il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de crier dans ma tête parce que ça me donne une de ces migraines ! On dirait qu'Arès a décidé de lever un armé de Jedi armés de sabres lasers qui dansent du hip-hop en piétinant mes pauvres neurones ! Un peu de concentration s'il-vous-plaît M. Valdez ! Et c'est parti. Je me parle tout seul maintenant ! Des fois je m'auto-désespère vraiment… Mais qu'est-ce que Mina me manque ! Au moins avec elle je pouvais dire des trucs bizarres et elle trouvait ça complètement normal ! Au moins je vais la revoir bientôt. Je l'espère…

OoOoO

On avait réussit à vaincre les géants dans le Parthénon, mais malheureusement à cause qu'Annabeth s'est coupé et que notre cher fils de Poséidon a stupidement saigné du nez -bravo encore-, Gaïa s'est réveillée et est partit à la Colonie pour détruire les demi-dieux, peut importe s'ils sont romains ou grecs. Je pensai à Mina. S'il le faut, je vais me battre jusqu'à la mort pour qu'elle ne meurt pas. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Personne ne le mérite. Trop de sang a déjà coulé et trop de malheurs sont arrivés à cause de cette _Anti-Fausse-Blanche-Neige-Méprisable-Meurtrière-Pot-De-Fleur-Vivante_. Puis, Zeus aka _Celui-Qui-Frappe-Ton-Navire-Super-Fort-Pour-Te-Faire-Retourner-Dans-L'État-De-New-York-Parce-Que-Ça-Serait-Chiant-De-Se-Retapper-Tout-Le-Voyage-Merdique-Qu'On-A-Fait-Pour-Aller-Frapper-Une-Psychopathe-Terreuse_ nous a évidemment gentiment gratifié d'un voyage de retour gratuit pas du tout violent. Notez très attentivement le sarcasme ici présent.

L'Argo s'est donc très gracieusement écrasé sur la plage de la Colonie. Notez encore plus attentivement le sarcasme que je viens de faire parce qu'il va être dans l'examen de fin d'année que personne n'a envie de faire parce qu'on est juste tannés d'être dans une école. Mais j'ai vraiment un problème mental moi ! Faut que j'arrête de me parler comme ça tout seul en pensant que j'ai un auditoire attentif à mes moindres mots ! Je suis pas Deadpool, je peux pas briser le quatrième mur ! Je me frappai donc mentalement et regardai les restes de mon bateau chéri et les autres Sept se diriger vers le champ de bataille. Moi ? Je me suis envolé sur le dos d'un Festus ressuscité pour survoler un peu la zone utilisée apercevant en même temps l'Athéna Parthénos sur près de la colline des sang-mêlés. Soudainement, une chevelure tressée châtaine-caramel attira mon attention subitement et je m'aperçus que c'était Mina. Elle était entrain de se battre avec son épée et un poignard contre un romain. Elle le balança au sol et regarda dans ma direction en entendant le bruit pas très subtil que Festus faisait. Un sourire illumina son visage et je remarquai deux choses. De un elle portait l'armure que j'avais créée pour elle, et de deux ses yeux changeait constamment de couleur. Euh… Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi ? Tout d'un coup, un tremblement de terre se fit ressentir partout sur le champ de bataille. Les demi-dieux au sol arrêtèrent de se battre entre eux pour regarder partout pour savoir d'où la secousse provenait.

-VOUS NE POURREZ PAS ME VAINCRE !

Et la voilà ! 10/10 pour l'entrer dramatique ! Et merde… Des monstres sortirent de la terre après la deuxième secousse et se dirigèrent vers la bande de poireaux complétement figés.

-ET TOI ! dit une voix que je connais beaucoup trop.

Gaïa se tourna vers Mina.

-OUI TOI ESPÈCE D'ATTARDÉE MENTALE DE LA VIE ! C'EST À TOI QUE JE PARLE !

-COMMENT OSES-TU…

-J'OSE PARCE QUE J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE ! répliqua l'imbécile que malheureusement j'aime.

La tronche de terre de service souleva alors une main faisant léviter d'immenses rocher. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu te la fermes pas quand c'est le bon moment Mina ! Au moment où elle allait les balancer sur ma meilleure-amie-et-plus-si-affinités, la châtaine leva les mains et fit apparaître un mur de roche devant tout le monde. Même lorsqu'il retourna dans la terre, j'avais comme tous les autres une expression ébahie idiote d'un merlan frit.

-OUAIS TÊTE DE ROCHES ! JE SUIS LA STUPIDE DESCENDANTE DE L'OLYMPE ! ÇA TE LA FERME HEIN ?!

Gaïa parut encore plus énervée, si c'est physiquement possible, et renvoya encore plus de monstres vers les gens. Je vis Reyna crier des ordres aux romains pour rassembler les rangs. De son côté, Percy n'avait pas l'air d'avoir toute sa prestance et élocution devant grand public parce qu'il a juste dit (oui j'ai entendu, je suis pas si loin de ça dans le ciel par rapport au sol)

-Grecs ! hurla Percy. Allons, euh, casser du monstre ! _(Ndl'A : Oui, oui cher gens, ceci est une citation de Héros de l'Olympe : Le Sang de l'Olympe, vous n'avez pas rêvez)_

_Clap clap clap clap clap_

Mesdames et messieurs, Percy Jackson fils de Poséidon et héros des deux Grandes Prophéties, créateur de la phrase de l'année la plus réfléchie et mémorable de tous les temps ! Mina, elle, répondit à cet ordre… Est-ce qu'on appeler cette phrase un ordre ? En tout cas, elle a dit quelque chose d'intelligent, elle !

-Ok les gars ! On peut faire ça, on est peut-être cons, mais on est des gentils cons ! À l'attaque !

Et elle courut vers la masse dégelasse en face d'eux. Elle échangea plusieurs coups et bottes contre trois ennemis avec son épée et lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle balança un uppercut et un gros coup de poing qui fait bien mal dans la face d'une empousaï qui s'enfuit comme un gros bébé. Je me lançai à mon tour dans l'action, ouais parce qu'y semblerait qu'il faut que je participe un peu parce que j'ai un plan _de-la-mort-qui-tue_. J'ordonnai à Festus de brûler quelques monstres en volant au-dessus d'eux et d'autres fois, il en prenait dans ses griffes et les jetait du haut des air sur les lances alliées. Ouais mon dragon est totalement _badass_ ! Quand l'attention de Gaïa fut exclusivement sur la bataille se déroulant sous ses yeux, je mis mon plan à exécution. Je fis voler Festus vers elle.

Je ne pourrai peut-être plus jamais rire avec Piper…

Je ne pourrai peut-être plus jamais convertir Jason aux stupidités…

Je ne pourrai peut-être plus jamais apprendre à Hazel comment fonctionnent certaines technologies…

Je ne pourrai peut-être plus jamais parler de plan de construction avec Annabeth…

Je ne pourrai peut-être plus jamais revoir Mina…

Je ne pourrai peut-être jamais dire au revoir à mes amis…

Je ne pourrai peut-être jamais dire au revoir à Mina…

Lui révéler mes sentiments…

Mais ça vaut le coup…

Pour le monde…

Pour elle…

Je pensai à son regard et son sourire une dernière fois…

Et fermai mes yeux…

OoOoO

**Ça vous a plu la citation épique de Percy ? Ouais il fallait juste trop que je la mette dans mon livre ! Et j'en suis très fière ! *****Souri hyper contente***** Je tien quand même à vous avertir que le prochain chapitre, le quinzième, sera l'avant dernier avant la fin final et terminal de La Descendante. Préparez-vous pour les émotions. Je fourni les kleenex vous inquiétez pas.**

**Bye !**

**IfAuror**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut ! Oui déjà un autre chapitre ! Yay ! Trop de joie ! En fait non. Désolé, chapitre dépressif encore, sortez vos kleenex et la crème glacée au chocolat. En vérité, je suis pas du tout désolé…**

**Enjoy,**

**IfAuror**

Mina : Le début après (encore) une fin

J'entendis soudainement, comme tous les autres autour de moi, une explosion retentir dans le ciel. Je levai les yeux vers la source du bruit et vus Gaïa se faire exploser par un dragon doré. Là où se trouvaient mon meilleur ami et Festus, il n'y avait plus personne. Rien. Qu'une fumée dorée et épaisse. L'information fit son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau et je secouai la tête en tombant au sol. Je criai à m'en briser les cordes vocales et mes yeux flashèrent argentés et dorés. Ça créa une onde de choc qui pulvérisa les monstres restant et secoua un peu beaucoup les demi-dieux sur le champ de bataille. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues et je souhaitais du plus profond de mon être et de mon âme qu'il trouverait le moyen de se retrouver derrière moi et de me sortir une réplique stupide avant de rire devant ma tête. Mais rien ne s'est produit. Je sentis une autre personne tomber à mes côtés et vus Piper, les yeux rougis, essayant de contenir ses pleurs. Elle se déplaça plus près de moi et nous pleurâmes toutes les deux sur l'épaule de l'autre.

OoOoO

Ça faisait environ quatre jours depuis la bataille finale et je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de sa mort. Je m'enfermais toujours quotidiennement dans le Bunker 9 et n'en sortais jamais. Je ne mangeais presque plus et il fallait que quelqu'un vienne à tous les jours pour s'assurer que j'étais en vie. C'était toujours soit Piper, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Jason, Annabeth, Will ou même Percy qui venaient me voir. De temps en temps un de leurs nouveaux amis viendrait avec eux pour essayer de me faire parler. C'était peine perdue. Je n'avais aucune réaction même si ils pouvaient faire la plus grosse des conneries devant moi. Je me renfermais peu à peu et reconstruisais ma façade impassible que je possédais avant que tout n'arrive. Avant qu'il n'arrive à la Colonie.

OoOoO

Une semaine plus tard, Piper en eu assez et a demandé à Clarisse, Annabeth et Hazel de me maîtriser et me fit changer de force de mon t-shirt d'AC/DC et de mes vieilles jeans toutes trouées sur le genoux, pour un t-shirt de la Colonie et des pantalons courts de style armée. Ensuite, elle m'attacha presque à une chaise pendant qu'elle me peignait les cheveux pendant trois longues heures. Nous sortîmes ensuite dehors où le Soleil m'aveugla et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire pour que je mange un repas convenable et complet. Elles me forcèrent à m'asseoir à la table de Poséidon vu que je n'appartiens à aucun bungalow existant. Je me fis bientôt cernée par Percy, Jason, Nico et encore Hazel, arrêtant toutes pensées de fuite et bloquant tout échappatoires possibles dans ma condition. Nous mangeâmes donc dans le silence absolu, sentant de temps en temps des regards provenant de certaines tables où des romains étaient assis. Soudain, un d'eux dit une chose qui me fit enrager.

-Au moins, on peut être tranquille sachant que quelqu'un de courageux nous a sauvé. _In memoriam_ Octave.

Je lâchai mes ustensiles et fermai les poings. Je me tournai lentement vers la personne qui avait osé dire ça pendant que je me trouvais au même endroit que lui. Les quatre enfants des Trois Grands me regardèrent, appréhendant ce qui se passerait par la suite.

-Octave. N'était. Pas. Quelqu'un. De. Courageux, dis-je d'une voix sec et enrouée par le temps.

Tout le monde se tu à mon intervention.

-Il était un salaud qui ne voulait rien d'autre que le pouvoir. Il n'a jamais désiré la paix et préférait risquer la mort de douzaine de sang-mêlés juste parce qu'il avait un gros orgueil.

Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle.

-Celui qui était vraiment courageux, le VRAI héros s'appelait Léo Valdez fils d'Héphaïstos, faiseur de feu, conseiller du bungalow 9 et MON MEILLEUR AMI ! finis-je en criant debout.

-IL EST CELUI QUI A TUÉ GAÏA, QUI NOUS PERMET EN CE MOMENT MÊME DE RESPIRER ET DE POUVOIR PROFITER DE PLUSIEURS AUTRES ANNÉES DE VIE !

Lorsque j'eus fini, une secousse se fit ressentir dans le sol, un éclair déchira le ciel et le sol commença à se glacer sous mes pieds. Travis me prit les mains et déroula mes doigts tandis que Connor essayait de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je le repoussai et repris mes mains. Mon regard et visage était dur comme fer et aucune émotions ne semblaient s'y refléter. Ils essayaient tous de m'aider, mais ça ne changerait rien. J'avais juste l'impression de tout perdre encore une fois, de perdre la seule personne qui ait jamais comptée à mes yeux. Je partis et m'enfermai complétement dans le Bunker pour être sûr et certaine que personne ne viendrait me voir pour parler ou me raisonner. Après mon père, je venais de perdre celui que j'aime et rien ne peut guérir un cœur brisé si ce n'est le temps…

OoOoO

Quatre mois plus tard, je m'entraînais à l'épée dans une petite clairière près du Bunker, frappant dans le vide et pratiquant de nouvelles bottes que j'ai inventées. Ma lame transperçait l'air dans un sifflement et se mouvait comme une extension parfaite de mon bras. Les autres avaient finalement décidé de me laisser tranquille et de ne plus chercher à me dire de revenir dans le bungalow 11. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de dormir dans un lit maintenant inconnu et d'être entourée de gens qui ne me connaissent pas. J'avais déjà récupéré toutes mes affaires de mon petit coin pour me « construire » une petite chambre dans l'abri nucléaire. J'avais déplacé le lit dans une petite pièce adjacente à l'aire ouverte où les outils se trouvent et l'avais décoré à ma manière avec des posters de groupes et de films. Je décidai de prendre une pause après deux heures intenses d'entraînement et allai m'asseoir près d'un petit ruisseau près de mon arbre que j'avais découvert quelques jours après ma fuite officiel des installations principales de la Colonie. Je m'assis et passai mes mains dans l'eau, lavant ma sueur au même moment. Soudainement, j'entendis un bruit, comme une respiration très bruyante ou encore le bruit qu'une machine à vapeur ferait. Je me relevai lentement et mis ma main sur la garde de mon épée. Je me tournai d'un coup et sortis mon arme de son fourreau en même temps, un air féroce sur le visage.

-MAIS T'ES MALADE ?!

Je m'arrêtai dans mon geste, l'épée à quelques centimètres de la gorge de quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais pensé revoir un jour. Mon arme me glissa des doigts et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Un sourire se forma sur son visage et mon expression de surprise se transforma en colère. Je giflai Léo.

-Toi. TOI ! criai-je alors qu'il me regardait surpris par mon geste. TU ES LA PERSONNE LA PLUS STUPIDE, IMBÉCILE ET L'ÊTRE LE PLUS CON DE TOUT L'UNIVERS LÉO VALDEZ ! TU AS DISPARU COMME ÇA, SANS AU REVOIR ! JE… JE TE DÉTESTE !

Je m'étais exprimée sans lui laisser la possibilité de placer un seul mot, tout en ruant son torse de coups de poings qui devenaient de plus faible au fil des secondes alors que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Il me prit dans ses bras et tenta de me réconforter. Il caressa mes cheveux à travers ma tresse et me serra encore plus fort.

-J'ai vu l'explosion et après tu n'étais plus dans le ciel sur Festus. J'ai eu _mal_ Léo… Je me retrouvais encore toute seule…

-Je suis désolé Mina, c'est juste… C'était le seul moyen pour vaincre Gaïa et la renvoyer dans un sommeil éternel. Je voulais pas, mais la prophétie…

J'acquiesçai doucement dans son cou.

-N'empêche que t'en as de la force, tu m'as giflée ma vie ! dit-il en riant un peu.

Je ris à mon tour et me détachai un peu de lui en soufflant une mèche rebelle de mon visage. Ouais, mes cheveux avaient peut-être poussé depuis le temps et m'arrivaient maintenant presque en bas du dos, mais ils sont toujours aussi énervants que lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient qu'à mes épaules.

-La Descendante… dit Léo.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que j'ai toujours su que t'allais avoir un rôle important à jouer dans cette histoire de fou.

-Ouais, il semblerait qu'énerver une divinité c'est considéré comme étant un acte héroïque maintenant, répliquai-je.

-Ahahah !

-Et les autres, ils savent que tu es en vie ? demandai-je.

-Ouais, c'est eux qui m'ont dit où tu te caches, répondit-il.

-Tu sais, je sais qui est ma mère maintenant.

-Oui.

-Comment ça « oui » ?

-Je sais que toi, Mina Bellman, tu es la fille de Calypso.

Je le regardai ne comprenant pas comment il pourrait savoir.

-Et j'ai une petite surprise pour toi ma chère.

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai dans la direction qu'il me pointait et je sursautai légèrement. Devant moi, près de Festus, se trouvait une jeune femme me ressemblant beaucoup. Nous nous ressemblions comme deux gouttes d'eau. Les mêmes cheveux châtains-caramel entourant de la même manière nos visages. Les seules choses différentes étaient mes yeux multicolores et… Mon nez. Allez savoir pourquoi. Elle s'avança et je fus absolument certaine de son identité lorsqu'elle parla.

-C'est toi… Mina…

-Ca-Calypso ?

Elle hocha la tête et me prit dans ses bras. Je venais de rencontrer ma mère et je venais de retrouver Léo.

OoOoO

Après avoir parlé avec ma mère très longtemps, nous nous étions diriger vers le réfectoire de la Colonie, l'heure du souper étant arrivée. J'espérais que ceux qui avaient tenté de m'aider me pardonneraient. Heureusement, ils l'ont fait en voyant le retour de mon sourire sur mon visage et j'ai pu manger dans un silence confortable à la table d'Hermès. Après le repas, Léo et moi étions partis nous promener sur la plage, partageant anecdotes et stupidités comme nous avions l'habitude avant la quête.

À un certain moment, il m'a pris la main, m'entraînant plus près de lui alors que l'on marchait sur le sable. Lorsque le Soleil vint à se coucher, nous nous arrêtâmes et nous assîmes pour pouvoir le contempler. Il fit alors une des choses les plus clichées de la vie.

-Mina ?

-Hmm, dis-je en tournant ma tête vers lui.

Il en profita pour déposer brièvement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

-Je t'aime Mina Bellman.

Je pris une grande respiration.

-Je t'aime aussi Léo Valdez.

Nous sourîmes comme des idiots et il m'embrasa à nouveau avant de passer son bras droit autour de mes épaules. Je plaçai ma tête contre son épaule et il déposa la sienne contre la mienne. Peut-être qu'enfin nous allions pouvoir avoir un peu de paix dans notre monde et nos vies…

OoOoO

**Voilà ! Me tapez pas ! Mais au moins, Mina et Léo on fini ensemble. C'est quand même bien, non ? En tout cas, à bientôt pour l'épilogue !**

**Bye !**

**IfAuror**


	16. Chapter 16

Mina : 19 ans après le feu d'artifice divin…

-Sammy Ethan Valdez et Esperanza Piper Valdez ! Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, on va partir sans vous ! criai-je en bas des escaliers.

J'entendis un petit rire derrière moi et trouvai Léo adossé contre un mur en face de moi. Je levai un de mes sourcils à son intention et il secoua la tête, devinant mes pensées. Il se redressa et s'approcha de moi. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et baissa la tête pour capturer mon regard dans le sien. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire et je levai tout simplement mes yeux au ciel.

-Ils n'ont que huit ans Mina. Laisse-leur un peu de temps.

-Vraiment ? répliquai-je. Tu sais que si je t'avais laissé du temps à chaque fois qu'on devait aller à quelque part, tu ne serais probablement pas ici monsieur _Je-M'Enflamme-Quand-Je-Suis-Trop-Près-D'Une-Fille _?

Il prit un air faussement choqué et fit comme si j'avais détruit ses émotions et plaqua sa main droite dramatiquement sur son torse. Je souris et il perdit rapidement son air pour sourire à son tour et m'embrasser doucement.

-Beeeeeuuuuurk ! dit deux petites voix.

Nous nous séparâmes et relevâmes tous les deux les yeux devant la vue qui nous était offerte. Juste au-dessus des marches se trouvaient nos deux jumeaux de huit ans, une expression dégoutée sur le visage ainsi qu'Esperanza cachant sa vue et celle de son petit frère de douze minutes. Ce dernier balaya la main de sa sœur de devant son visage et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Ils possédaient tous deux des yeux bruns chocolat parsemés de paillettes dorés et de vert ainsi que des cheveux châtains foncés partiellement clairsemés de touches caramel. Pour clore le tout, ils leur manquaient à tous les deux une de leurs palettes, celles-ci ayant tombées quelques jours plus tôt.

-Bon et bien, on y va ? demanda Léo.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête à l'unisson et se jetèrent sur leur manteau pour sortir dehors. Je secouai la tête et ris silencieusement tout en les suivant jusqu'à la voiture.

OoOoO

-Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ! C'est la Colonie ! dit Esperanza en essayant de courir dans la direction des bâtiments.

Malheureusement pour elle, je la retins par le capuchon de son manteau et elle revint en arrière. Elle me regarda avec une moue boudeuse et des yeux qui étaient supposés me faire pitié. Léo arriva enfin à mes côtés avec Sammy sur les épaules qui s'empressa de descendre pour rejoindre sa sœur.

-T'es lent Valdez.

-La ferme Bellman, répondit-il en passant un bras par dessus mes épaules.

-Papa ?

-Oui, Sam ?

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez maman et toi ?

Je souris à cette question et Léo répondit

-19 ans depuis qu'on s'est rencontré dans la Grande Maison et que votre mère m'a insultée.

Je lui frappai le torse du plat de la main en signe de réprobation.

-Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? demanda à son tour sa jumelle.

-18 ans Espe.

-Et ça fait dix ans qu'on est mariés !

-Bravo Valdez ! Tu es capable de compter maintenant !

Les enfants rirent à mon commentaire, mais dès qu'ils aperçurent les enfants de Piper et Jason plus loin, ils se sont mis à courir dans leur direction, impatient d'aller jouer avec leurs amis. Léo tourna sa tête pour me regarder.

-Quoi ? demandai-je.

-Rien.

-Allez, crache !

-Très bien… En fait non.

-Idiot, murmurai-je.

-Mais je suis ton idiot.

Je soupirai dramatiquement bruyamment et lui répondit

-Ouais… Je t'aime mon idiot de service.

-Et je t'aime ma Descendante, dit-il en souriant.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cœur de la Colonie pour prendre des nouvelles de nos vieux amis.

19 ans depuis la Guerre contre Gaïa et la Deuxième Grande Prophétie…

20 ans depuis la Guerre contre Cronos et la Première Prophétie…

24 ans depuis que je suis arrivée à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés…

19 ans que je sais qui je suis…

Je suis Mina Bellman, fille de Calypso et ancienne indéterminée du bungalow d'Hermès…

_**Je suis La Descendante…**_

OoOoO

**Alors voilà. Il est présentement 00h13, le dimanche 20 mars 2016 et je viens tout juste de terminer ma première fanfiction. Cela fait très exactement un an un mois et quatre jours (16 févier 2015) que j'ai officiellement débuté l'écriture du premier chapitre et je dois dire que je suis très fière d'où est-ce que je suis rendue. Autant dans mon style d'écriture, mais aussi dans le contexte d'écrire une histoire. Cette expérience m'a vraiment prouvée qu'écrire, c'est ce que j'aime et je veux vraiment qu'un jour j'arrive à écrire et publier mes propres histoires. Je ne peux pas vraiment faire de remerciement parce qu'il y aurait trop de personne à citer. Mais sachez que c'est grâce à vous chers lecteurs que je suis là aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup peu importe d'où vous venez dans le monde et de qui vous êtes. N'oubliez pas, vous êtes géniaux et merveilleux.**

**À la prochaine fois,**

**IfAuror**


End file.
